Beauty is the Beast
by QueenGen
Summary: A beautiful, bitter man is forced to be the one thing he feared to become: a beast. Repulsed by his hideous reflection, he hides away. Can a scar headed savior save him as well? HD Complete
1. A Rose to Thee

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books, nor the people in them.**

**Warning:** HD Slash, Fluff, occasional violence, some angst (maybe), cursing, and um...well just crazy ploys of me embarrassing either Harry, Draco, or whoever else...so yes :) ENJOY!

**a/n-** This story is sort of taken from a story that most of you will figure out by the title, Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Chapter One: A Rose to Thee

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in his room. It seemed all that the seventeen year old male could do, his mind far too focused upon what the outcome might be if the plans should have failed.

They can't fail; he told himself repeatedly, it is not possible for a plan such as this to fail. Its complexity was determined at each step they would step, each measure that would be taken. Years had been taken from him as he set up the trap which would lead to the final battle. It was only to wait that lay in store for the youngest Malfoy, well, that and pacing. So, pace he did.

Time dragged on like it didn't plan on going ahead. Every chime that rung from his clock, Draco ran to his door, looked out into the hallway, then when it was obvious there was no change he would resume pacing.

After about three times of doing so, the young Malfoy grew a bit weary and decided to have a bit of a sit down. The sit down however seemed to be the push that time needed in order to move forward for in that instance, the door was opened. Draco looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, much like he hadn't seen before.

His blonde, almost white, hair was no longer tied back as it had been when he left. It was stuck to his face and neck with sweat and dirt. His clothes were in tatters and his face was bruised. Draco looked at him warily, though he felt he knew what the result had been. His father cleared his throat though he was silent after that. He walked further into the room, and that was all Draco needed to know it had failed, for defeat was in his father's eyes.

"He's dead then?" Draco whispered, speaking for the first time he had most of the day. Lucius nodded.

"Potter killed him," he said. However it held no venom or bite as it normally did. Instead it had nothing but sorrow and fear, which was a fright for Draco to see in his father. Lucius continued. "Grab only what you need, we must leave this place before they catch us. If we hurry we will be out of England by the time the sun comes up."

Draco said nothing to argue this, for he knew that his father was right. They must escape. They were now the enemy and he was sure that only a few of them were able to run away before capture. He set to work, grabbing the lightest clothes that he could carry and shoved them in a bag, fearing to use his wand in the event that they had tabs on it.

He went searching around for no more than a few more minute before his father came back into the room. They readied themselves for departure and were at the door and about to walk out when they were stopped.

There was a strange woman on their front porch. Draco couldn't see her well in the darkness of the night, with not even a candle so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. However, from her shadow he could see that she was at least two feet shorter than him, and her back hunched terribly. He didn't know how he could tell she was a woman, but it was obvious that he wasn't the only one with this knowledge as Lucius stepped forwards.

"Move woman," Draco heard his father say, feeling him tense before him.

"Please, just have this…it will help you in your escape," the woman said, holding out something that he could not see at first glance. Draco reached out his hand to grab it so she would leave and they could go, but Lucius whacked it out of the woman's hand with the palm of his own hand.

"We don't have time to worry about a peaceful journey," he spat, "our only concern is to get out of here, not to be burdened by your folly treasures. Come boy," he said, turning his attention back to Draco who had been bending over to pick up the item but stopped when he heard him being ordered. "We must leave."

Lucius walked down a flight of stairs but before he could reach the second set, a burst of light burst from the side of where Draco was and hit his father square in the back. The light went as fast as it had come and all Draco could hear was the lifeless plop of his father's now lifeless body hitting the ground. The silence that came after was overbearing as shock flowed through Draco.

He did not quite know what he was doing but the next thing he did know was that he was turning to face where the woman was. She was standing tall, now only about a half foot smaller than he. Her lean frame was in an attacking position, and he looked down her arm to see her wand still lit from the spell that had been cast. It was hard to keep an eye on though for it shook terribly.

"I did it," the woman whispered, but Draco was shocked to find her voice was much younger than she had let on from before. Her voice was shaky yet slightly familiar to Draco's ears. "I can't believe I…I actually did it," the girl said, disbelief was quite obvious to her.

The young Malfoy's shock had lost its bite and he was slowly turning from his shock to anger. He fumed silently as she praised herself slowly, her own shock beginning to dwindle. He silently hissed "Yes, be proud you struck a man when his back was turned." However, this did not seem like a good idea.

The girl turned quickly and screamed a curse he'd never heard of before. He was hit upon the right cheek and felt himself stumble back and fall rather ungracefully down on his ass. Pain racked his entire body, but primarily where he'd been hit. His eyes felt as if something we going to make them pop out and it felt like his skin was puffing out to extraordinary proportions. Draco wasn't conscious to his own screaming as only the pain consumed his every thought. At a last twist of pain, he felt his skin rip on his face, mainly over his right eye and right cheek, but it was practically numb. He did feel other tears through his body as he lay there, as if he were slowly being cooled down when lit aflame.

All the young Malfoy could do was breathe, and even that was painful. He felt himself become colder as blood left his body. However, this only lasted a quick moment as he felt the pain again. However now there was a light that was in his face, when his eyes adjusted, though he could only see out of one, he saw that the wounds were healing, and there were, indeed, wounds. He could see the blood of the wounds that had seeped through when they were fresh. When the pain had subsided and only an aching soreness lingered, he realized that the woman was the one holding the light. He looked up to see her face and was not surprised when he received a gasp from the other.

He was finally able to see who it was that had attacked him and his father. Red hair, shockingly red hair, littered her face in a messy array though most of it was kept high above her head in a pony tail. Her face was dotted in small freckles all over and they crept over her cute button nose. Ginny was indeed a Weasley in all ways wasn't she?

"Draco?" she whispered, in disbelief. Why she was in such a state he wouldn't know and would never know but that didn't bother him at the time.

"Who did you think it was, the Minster?" he replied, though it didn't come out quite as he'd liked. Instead of actually saying those words it sounded a bit more like "Whoya thinkit waws, teh Minsteh?" which was not quite the same thing as you could imagine. It also hurt Draco to speak in so many words, not only his throat which had been roughened by whatever had happened to him, but also his lips hurt terribly.

She obviously didn't understand him, but somehow it seemed she could tell the remark was a Dracoesque snide comment. She straightened up and looked him dead in the eye "I normally would be sorry for hitting one who was innocent, but seeing as you are quite the opposite, I will go." She got up but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her down. It was then that he saw his hand.

It was hardly his hand at all. What once had been delicate, soft, and pale, was now rough, large, and gashed to an extent you couldn't tell what color his skin was. He pulled it away quickly. "What did you curse me with?" he asked, this time forcing every word to sound as clear as possible. It was slurred a slight bit and was definitely more hoarse but was otherwise understandable, though he had to stay quiet in order to regain some of his voice back which was fortunate since the little Weasel wanted to talk.

"_Impermissusadamo,_" she began though obviously with a bite of annoyance. Then she smiled, however it did not sit with Draco well how she smiled, for it was much like a lioness that had cornered her unfortunate meal. "Do you know what it is, Malfoy?" she asked in a superior tone.

Oh how he wished he could just say "yes I do" or something to show she wasn't so smart. However, it turned out that he really didn't know what it was, which meant it was obviously very old or it was brand-spankin'-new. To hold his dignity at least a little, he just shook his head.

He thought she would be snide about this but he looked up at her again and this time he saw a look he'd never seen, more so been the target of, around him. It seemed like sympathy, in fact, even never experiencing it he knew for a fact that she pitied him. The Weasley twit must have seen his eyes harden in disgust at being pitied so she moved her lit wand to follow her, leaving him in the darkness only to look at her, whose face was still illuminated. Even he had to admit that she was sort of pretty, in a poor and dirty sort of way. She continued speaking.

"_Impermissusadamo_," she began again, "Is a strong curse that we found in Dumbledore's Wizarding Journals after he died." Draco mused at how right he was that it was brand new but remained quiet. "What it does is if the one who is targeted by it is not in any way, shape, or form loved by a human being who is living, or they are contemptuous or hateful of the world, you turn into your hearts eye, and the image it incorporates for you." Draco didn't quite understand it and shifted a bit, though it quite hurt, to sit up and try to think. Perhaps sensing his uneasiness, she continued on "The ugliness of your heart, or more correctly your soul, is now skin deep for the world to see." Glad at the simplified form the youngest Malfoy sat there, rolling this around in his head.

"How'zit comeuf?" he said, his lips still not fully healed from the workout he gave them from before to be able to say "How does it come off."

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said in a sigh, but before Draco could suffer to jump her and kill her, she shrugged "but I will none the less. Maybe it'd be better anyway." She took a deep breath and I knew that she was trying to make it more dramatic, though it was already dramatic enough for him.

"Your soul mate has to say they love you and mean it," she said after a deep pause. Draco could not believe it. It was a fucking pansy curse! Of course, what else could he expect, it was that crazy, no good bastard, Dumbledore's doing! Ahh!

He wanted to scream. However, he remained cool and calm and replied, still slurring quite a bit. "Is there another way?"

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, as far as he could tell it was thoughtful anyway, and then looked ahead at the light as if thinking. "The other way," she began, "Is that you do something big enough to make you pure again, but the thing is you must do more than one for all this will do is making your scars, solitarily, begin to heal. However, being that your heart must have been so…" she did honor me the scrap of dignity as to not say how bad off my soul was, "that your scars are practically endless. Besides you do not have that time."

Draco's breath hitched. "Time?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. The smallest Weasel nodded. "Yes," she got up and went towards the door where they had been before and came back to Draco. She knelt down next to him, though she shined the light of her _Lumos_-ed wand towards an object.

If Draco was the kind of person to say things were beautiful, or almost mystically so, he would have. If he were the kind of man to think such a thing could be so awing he would have thought it. But sadly, as it was shown, his heart saw so little beauty all he could say is "a flower?"

"Yes, a flower," Ginny replied, and by her tone he could tell she was smirking. That was horrible, that's his job. "It's called the Ross Rose. It's charmed naturally from the man that created them. What they do is they sparkle and bloom when the one who got the curse but over the years, the petals fall solitarily if the one who is under the curse does not succeed in removing it. If the last one falls…you'll die, Malfoy," she said, perhaps slightly more cold then need be but then again maybe not.

Draco got up and walked away from her, though he found the only way he could walk was a limp. "What are you doing Malfoy?" he heard the redhead say behind him. He barely acknowledged it. He opened the door and walked inside his home. Draco could hear the extra patter of feet behind him that signaled the woman had followed. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

Draco turned his head then looked forwards once again and resumed limping. Draco walked a little while then he turned towards the first bathroom with a mirror. He reached for the lights but felt a gentle hand rest upon his own.

"Malfoy, don't look, it will only hurt more," she begged, though she took her hand immediately off his at the touch of his dead skin. Draco shook her hand off his own then turned on the light and was shocked by the sight that met him. In fact, he was so shocked that he could only stare at it as his eyes welled in tears of defeat.

The light was gently turned off. "I'm sorry…not even you deserve this fate," she said but was interrupted by him pushing her away from him.

"I don't want your fuckin' pity Weasley!" he cried, though it sounded more like a roar. Tears flowed freely from his gnarled face. His body shook as he began to sob. It was not only the fact that he was thoroughly ugly but it was that he would have to live the rest of his life like this.

"How long do I have?" he asked quietly.

"Well if you find your true love…" she said, beginning to gain her voice that had been yelled out of her by Draco just before. However, her head was bitten off once again, though perhaps a bit subtler.

"I mean if I do not find this 'true love," he said, making himself a bit clearer. She cleared her throat and looked at the rose that was still in her hand. "If the rose is to remain intact and untouched, its natural death process is that of five years."

Draco guessed that it could have been worse. He could have had five days for all that his luck was worth. However, five years was still a very limited amount of time. The young Malfoy snapped out of his daze when he felt a trembling hand on his shoulder.

"You may find your true love, Draco," she said, not sympathetic but truthful and pure. It was far to sickening of Draco to think about it. "Don't give up," she added and that was enough for the blonde to end the meeting.

"Get out," he said, however it was perhaps the most polite he could have said such a boss-like command to someone. She didn't even seem to grasp the words until a few seconds later. Draco got up and the redhead followed curiously.

When they reached the door she turned around. "I'm coming to visit," she said. Draco looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's the least I can do. I've got to make sure you're safe anyway, being that I'm going to tell people you're dead so that you can't get caught. I…I shouldn't have put this curse on you, so I'm going to repent the best I can, which would be to benefit you," she said, but it was all so fast and Draco was so tired he didn't quite understand.

Before she left she added "You'll find them," confidently. As she went down the steps, she swore she heard the soft words of the mangled man who had once been so beautiful that said "but who could ever love…" and by the time the door click, the wind seemed to carry the whisper, riding on the silent air.

"…A_ beast?_"

* * *

A/N:I am not done with this story, but I will be...well hopefully soon. However, I do have a decent chunk done for those who want to read it. However, I will not know if people like my story or not unless they review. So please do review, I beg of you...woah I rhymed :) 


	2. Snowglobe Players Co

**Disclaimer:I do not own the books nor any of the characters.**

**Warning: The same stuff as before.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Snowglobe Player Co. 

Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord a total of three years ago.

Harry Potter had many a lass after his sexy bum, though he ne'er thought it cute or sexy.

Harry Potter no longer had to look behind his back to see if there was an enemy behind him.

…

Harry Potter had never been so bored in his life.

Harry leaned his head against the window of a transit bus that he had been picked up on to get to the airport. It wouldn't be long until he reached the Newark Airport, or whatever the hell it was called, and caught a plane back to England.

How he wished that he had actually been doing something other than having a business meeting with the associates of the United States and a few other countries that wanted to talk about the stock ratings and other rot that Harry hardly paid attention to. He did pride himself in the fact that he got to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building which he had heard about so many times in magazines and the like. Other than that though, all the illustrious Harry Potter did in the States was sit in his office and fill out forms and other boring, very adult like things.

He wasn't all that down though, at least he was going home!

Now on the plane, he sat next to a rather rotund man who blessed him by sleeping the entire plane ride, leaving Harry to do what he wished without having to talk to a stranger.

After the very uneventful, and long, trip back to London, he apparated to the Weasley's New Burrow, which had been bought by them after the war when they got a boost in their payment with Fred, George, Harry, and Arthur, they all were able to purchase a humungous house that they treated much like a boarding house where Harry had his own room.

"I'm home!" he cried into the empty foyer, though he didn't expect an answer. He looked at the clock that showed all the people who were in the family and what they were doing. Most of them were at work, other than Ginny, Molly, and Ron. Ron and Molly's pointed to the kitchen while Ginny's said "on a mission."

Harry remembered that ever since the death of the Lord Voldemort, Ginny had been going off randomly and not coming back until late at night, or even at times early in the morning. However, when he asked her, she gently told him to not rub his nose into other people's business and that was that. He didn't know if she'd ever tell him, but whatever it was it must be important for it to be going on for four years.

He popped into the kitchen where he found the other two non-workers of the day. Ron and his mother were both at the counter, busily working on what smelled like dinner.

"Hey," he said to them stepping up to the counter. They looked up and both smiled the same, toothy grin.

"Hey Mate!" his best friend replied, a chipper in his voice that could not be erased. "How was the trip?"

"It was go-yah!" Harry began but was stopped when he received a bone crunching hug from Molly Weasley.

"Mum, you're going to kill him if you keep hugging him like that, he's not as durable as I am," he said, obviously teasing the smaller male. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed but Mrs. Weasley let go none the less.

"The trip was ok," he said, continuing from where he left off. "A pretty boring two weeks though. Oh!" he went into his pocket and pulled out two parcels that fit in the size of his palm. He gave them each one and when they opened them, they stared at the products in their hands with amazement.

"Er, Harry, what exactly are these?" Ron asked Harry. Harry was about to answer when he was interrupted by Arthur who had just come in. The older man rushed to them and took one of the objects from Molly, who was still very confused and said "Oh my goodness, this is a good one!" he said, putting on his spectacles.

"But what is it dear?" Molly asked slightly impatient, but saying it still as lovingly as one would who's talking to their husband that is acting like a five year old.

"I've no bloody clue," he said, still gazing at the object fondly. "Harry what is this?"

"It's called a snow globe," Harry said, stifling a chuckle at the group of red heads which were so drawn in as the glittery 'snow' gently fell to the ground.

He left the rest of the parcels there, each with their names on them, and each with a snow globe inside. After showing, and telling, and actually having to reenact what it is that a snow globe actually does, he walked out of the kitchen.

He took his key out and used it to unlock his door and walk in. His reason for locking the door was not that he didn't love and trust his adopted family, but some things were better safe than sorry. He shut the door behind him and took out his suitcases from his other pocket and enlarged them again.

As he was putting things away, he was getting annoyed at having to fold and refold and hang all of his clothing. Harry decided a walk around town would be a nice little refresher before he continued.

He left the house not too long after, and walked from the country house and unto the dirt path. It wound about until he reached the fence, which was basically a bunch of logs thrown together to make that authentic, farm-like look.

Harry was disappointed at how much hadn't changed over his trip. Of course, he was always disappointed when that happened, for this little town never changed. It was always quiet, save for the shoppers who would be out-of-towners and scream the little place down.

He passed the baker with the same exact display of cookies, cakes, and a large loaf of bread in the center that held a sign in one of the sliced halves that said "Butch's Bakery." He knew that he would have to eat a lot at the Weasley's, since Molly was set on the fact that when he's away he starves himself. For that reason, he just waved to Kim, Butch's daughter who waved back shyly, before continuing his trek.

He was surprised at how familiar everything was. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was about 5:59. He continued walking and suddenly, the street lights shot on and so did every single shop light. He once again looked at his watch and saw it was six o'clock. Every day, it was the same. The stores the same, the times the same, what people even said was the same!

As he would walk past Butch, he'd flash a toothy grin and boom a hello. He always reminded him of Hagrid, who had died on the battlefield but not in vain. Kim always reminded him of how Ginny used to be, shyly going up to him and saying hi but if she said much more he was afraid she'd pass out from over exertion or something. The market sellers, or the ones that sold things on the street, would nod their heads at him then continue their busy businesses. Nothing ever changed.

However, there was one shop that would always give him the diversity that he needed. The soft tinkle of the bell announced his arrival into the store.

"Welcome to Mr. Creed's Book Shop, we have- Oh, hello Harry!" Mr. Creed, owner of this book shop, said, a smile making his aged face seem if only a little bit younger.

"Hey, Mr. Creed," he said, smiling in greeting.

"I swear if you call me that name one more time I'll wring you're head right off your neck. It's Bob," the older man said, a twinkle in his eye that gave him the painful reminder of his old headmaster.

"Yes sir," he said and when _Bob_ groaned at being called 'sir', Harry could only laugh. "Any new books?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, we just got a new shipment in. You know where they are," Bob said, as he went back to what he had been working on, which appeared to be perfecting a paper airplane.

Harry looked at the books but none of them seemed to give him that spark to try to read it. "No good ones?" he asked, glancing at the shopkeeper. The older man sadly shook his head.

"I suppose an old one couldn't hurt then," he said then went around the book store to try to find one that suited his need for adventure that he hadn't already read. He sighed after his search went on to no avail.

"I guess I'll have to leave without a book today, old pal," he said to the man who he'd come to think of as a friend. The bookseller gave his apologies and said he'd try to get a good book for the next visit. Harry smiled and with a wave he was off again.

By now it was darker, dark enough for the sky to still be red but it was mostly black. The moon Harry was fond of checking up on was absent from the hazed sky. He gave a slight yawn but knew that dinner wouldn't be for an hour or so yet so he continued his walk.

Harry had been walking for some time, perhaps quarter of an hour or so, when he reached the edge of town. He stopped as the sidewalk ended and saw what lay ahead. Trees, many trees, hell a forest of trees were at his feet.

Harry had never found a path that led through these woods and every time he tried to get through the brush he found himself turned around and walking back out unto the street. He knew this must be some sort of magic but what could it be?

He stood there for a little while when he saw to the side of him something he hadn't witnessed before here. The trees moved to the side with ease and it seemed someone was moving from out of the woods, the trees holding their branches to the side to clear the path for the person, or perhaps thing.

It was confirmed in a few moments that it was a woman. However, he didn't know who it was until she was fully out, and then his eyes went wide.

He whispered in a state of shock, to quiet for anyone to hear but himself.

"Ginny?"

* * *

A/N- Thanks to Agel0from0nowhere and DMG for the lovely lil' reviews! I hope to keep your interests through this story. 

As you can see there was no Draco in this chapter and he won't be for a few chapters...I don't think. Garsh I don't remember, you'll just have to read it har har har!

Please review  
and if you do  
I'll be ever so very grateful  
to you!


	3. Dying to Live Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, ever, own the characters in these books.**

**Warning: Same stuff as before, you know, violence and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dying to Live Without You

Ginny Weasley was getting fed up with Draco every day. Sure he was indeed…well…to be honest and blunt he was one of the most beastly things she ever lay eyes on, but that didn't mean he had to be such a prat!

She wasn't originally going to go back to that creepy mansion he called his home. She set a curse upon the woods as to not let anyone in without her there or Draco's permission when she left it that night many years ago. After that she told the public that she had found Lucius and Draco dead. She lay low after the news was spread. After about a week, she grew too guilty to stay away and went over to the woods. Making sure no one was around, she went in and to the mansion.

It took a lot of arguing for Draco to agree it was best for her to come. He said that she would just be causing him more pain, which struck a nerve and made her tear up, and to her surprise that made Draco give in and let her come over. It was only a few days later when Ginny realized that Draco really did like her company. He would never admit it though, stubborn bastard.

The first year he acted like he hadn't cared. He did wear a cape however, a simple black one with a hood that went low enough to cover his face. When she told the young Malfoy that he didn't need to do that, he said he did it for his own sake not hers. If the predicament had been any different she would have laughed.

The next was a little harder to talk to him, for he would often go into a room upstairs and stay there for hours. After about a week into the year when this began, she decided to wait there every day until he would come out and talk to her before she would go.

Yes, it was true that she went there every day. The house got rather dusty and dirty quickly, being it was used to being cleaned so thoroughly by the small elves that used to litter the place. Now that they were freed, the cleaning went undone. So, while she was there, she would clean a bit and make everything look tidy. When Draco, the very observant little blonde, saw that she was in fact cleaning his house, he decided to pay her for her services out of the money they kept in their own vaults in their basement. Hence, she could go every day and not have to worry about work.

It was enough work dealing with the little prick anyway.

But Ginny began to worry. It would get worse and worse with each month. By the beginning of the third year, it had worsened to being about every three days that he would stay into his room until about five o'clock before gracing her with his presence. This usually was only because he was hungry and he knew, from a few years experience, that Ginny's food was just as good as any gourmet chef that his family ever hired.

Draco's back had begun to hunch a bit which made Ginny worry even more. For a while when she would ask what was wrong with his back, he would just reply that nothing was wrong with it and resume sulking in silence. Finally she got him to tell her that the reason was that the lights would hurt his eyes, which, as it turned out, had gotten overly sensitive over the months. The next visit she dimmed the lights and was happy when Draco stayed with her the entire time.

However after about a week of that he was back in his room. Ginny didn't know what to do. When she would ask him, he'd simply tell her to go away but when she actually would get fed up enough to do so, he'd grab her arm then pull away quickly and apologize then ask her to stay. That man just couldn't make up his mind!

Ginny had, before, thought that maybe she was the one to break the spell, after all she had set it. But he didn't make her heart flutter like Harry had when she had lusted after him. His words didn't send a shiver down her back like Seamus's had when he would whisper in her ear. However, when it came to friendship she was surprised at how good of a friend he could be.

Sure he was very, very moody. Also, you couldn't touch the subject of the war with him or he would just go to his room and not come out until she left. She understood though…in a sort of kind of way. He was a death eater. It was how he lived, and honestly, if she hardly had the patience to keep him company as for him to not go starking mad without shooting him, trying to talk him out of his ways was a totally impossible mission.

The same was when she talked about any of the 'golden trio' as he had so much liked to call Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He would simply change the subject then they'd continue talking.

And they indeed would talk. They would talk about quittich and Draco would ask about the outside world. She would avoid things like the world improving after the Dark Lord had been slain from existence, or how many of the death eaters were, themselves, eaten by death. However, she did talk about new books that she had read, movies she'd seen, and other very light topics such as those.

That night, four years from the night she killed his father and made him the way he was today, had to be the worst night she'd experienced in that time. She had gone there, much like normal, this time with food. The food involved many of the baked goods from the bakery, which was rather depressing for that evil little wench Kim kept glaring at her like she had…oh she couldn't even think of something she cold have done! None the less, she had many cookies and cakes that were mainly for herself since she was planning on cleaning the downstairs, or at least a quarter of it while she was there and she knew she need that helpful, wholesome food. Obviously, a bit of apple pie would do the trick!

However, when she entered the house it was in much more of disarray then it had been before when she had left the previous day. She put her sweets down and looked around the foyer.

"Draco?" she called into the darkness, slight panic gripping her as there was no reply. She walked into a room that she had gotten accostumed to calling the "couch room" since there were about ten of them in there which she thought was rather ridiculous. But it was rather cozy so she usually worked on casual things like writing and drawing inside.

He wasn't there, but the couches were flipped over and thrown about the room much like a very strong man had thrown them. Claw marks were everywhere upon them. If she hadn't been wiser she would have thought that Draco had turned into a werewolf. She grew quicker in her movements and soon the young Weasley found herself in the kitchen to see a sad sight before her.

Sitting on the ground was Draco, his hood down to reveal only his hair as his face was down into his knees which were drawn up to his chest. His hands were at his sides, red puddles around them.

Ginny shut the door but he didn't look up. He took the less bloody of the two hands and put the hood, still plain and black, over his head. "I fell," he whispered, but Ginny could tell he was lying for it wasn't that hard.

"The house fell with you apparently," she said quietly. She went to the sink and grabbed a dishtowel and put some cold water on it. She went back over to him and began wiping his hands. She could feel his steel grey eyes staring at her harshly but that was the only reaction she got as she wiped his mangled hands of the blood, which had bled out and clotted much earlier as most of the blood was dry.

She was about to get up to get a bandage before he stopped her. "Why do you come here?"

Ginny turned around and looked confused and didn't know how to reply. Draco took this silence and an answer and stood up. "Get out," he hissed.

The poor girl, even more confused, did not move. He yelled loudly "Get out of my house!"

Finding her voice she asked "Why?"

He shook his hooded head and brought a glove up to his mangled hands and on each he put one on, making his hands black and leather.

"I don't want your god damned sympathy, why else would you come here?" he asked harshly. "Look at me!" he continued but did not take off his hood so she could see him. "Can't you see what a beast I've become?! I…I don't have a purpose, and not just because of my looks. I'm thought to be dead. This is all out of your pity to do this to me. And it's been four blasted years. The rose is on its second half before fully dying! I'm…I'm going to die. Why do you want to be with such a hopeless cause? Why do you want to be here?!" he asked again, now finished with his shpiel.

She stood firm upon her feet. "Yes, you are ugly," she admitted which she immediately regretted as he flinched but still was strong. "Your heart is as black as your gloves. You still believe that rot that the Dark Lord shoved in your head that I would have thought you had the sense to see was wrong. You wouldn't be dead if you tried to figure out HOW to get someone to love you."

She took a deep breath and stepped forwards, so she was closer to him, and Draco didn't dare to step away. "I'm here because I'm your friend," she finished softly.

He had run up to his room to be a bloody baby instead of facing his problems head on which was just fine with Ginny since she needed to clean anyway. Without the disruption of Draco going up and down to talk to her occasionally, since he was obviously in full sulk mode or something to that nature, she was able to finish her work before five o'clock.

Ginny had looked at the clock then at the basket of sweets. She had eaten a good amount and knew that if she wanted to get home for the meal that her mother would no doubt be preparing for Harry's return from the states, she better not eat any more. She left the rest in the kitchen for Draco to find when he was done being a pansy, grabbed her cloak, and headed out of the mansion.

She wondered through the woods for hours, no longer scared of them. At first, she had found it frightening, but having to walk through it during the dead of night made it slowly less scary. True there were creatures in these woods but mostly they were harmless. Things like foxes and rabbits and perhaps the occasional wolf. The only trouble she had was a bear but she was saved somehow, though she did see a shadow walking to the house and entering it when she had turned back around, seeing the direction from which the beam of light from a curse came from. Perhaps the Ice Prince did have a warm spot in his heart? Nah, he probably just wanted to show how macho he was to be able to fight a bear with a stick.

Anyway there was nothing like walking through the woods during the evening when the sun was beginning to turn the sky red. She could see it through the spaces in the trees and thought it would be the perfect place to read but it was beginning to get dark early so she double timed it and began her trek home.

She reached the edge countless minutes later and smiled as the trees parted for her and she walked through. She looked back and forth to make sure no one saw and thought for sure that she was safe until she heard the soft whisper of her name.

Immediately she found the source and held her breath in shock.

"Er…hello Harry," she said walking to him awkwardly. He had a rather comical look of disbelief on his face. "You alright there?" she added, waving a hand in front of his face.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. She gulped but then her mind snapped to an idea.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding oblivious.

"You just walked out of those trees," he said, pointing to the exact location she walked out of.

"I'm sorry Harry but I think you're hallucinating," she said, trying to sound amused. "Come on I'm hungry," she said quickly and set off on the sidewalk to walk back to her house.

She heard Harry reluctantly follow.

When they got back it was almost forty-five past seven. Ginny's mother found them at the porch and rushed them in before they could get a word in edge-wise.

"We were about to eat dinner without you two!" she said condescendingly. The two bowed their heads and apologized. They looked at each other and smirked, trying not to laugh at how childish they sounded, then rushed into the kitchen to receive some delicious cooking.

And delicious it was indeed! There were many foods for the family to choose from and it never seemed to run low, so there were many getting helpings of thirds or fourths of the roast beef, or baked ziti, or garlic bread, or much anything else there that happened to satisfy the hunger the planned to quench, if not over fill.

Ginny sat at the table, calmly eating her food when she got around to doing so and she glanced at Harry. He seemed oddly troubled, which she didn't understand why. Then she remembered how he had found her just a few hours ago.

Her stomach clenched as she thought of what would happen if Harry figured out what was going on and told somebody. That couldn't ever happen. Tomorrow, she'd go to Draco's early in the morning and ask him what he thinks she should do in order to make sure Harry didn't figure it out.

With that thought in mind, she tucked into the rest of her food and had a little bit of pecan pie before excusing herself from the table. She went to sleep quite easily and rested until dawn, then got ready for her very early trek to the mansion.

* * *

A/N- Just so you know, Draco did not cut his wrists. He got angry and began throwing and clawing chairs and breaking stuff cause he was having a temper tantrum of DOOM so his hands got a bit cut out of injury, not self mutilation. 

Also! If you haven't noticed, everything is in a certain view. The three views I go by are Draco, Harry, and Ginny, since they are the main characters. I also love answering questions, concerns, critisisms, happy letters of encouragement. Usually I'll do it through personal message but when I have enough I mention them here so I mean...feel free to REVIEWWWW! -clears throat- anyway.

Happy Early Thanksgiving. I should be posting on thanksgiving as well so no worries.


	4. Save Our Hearts this Time

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, ever own these peoples.**

**Warning: This one contains a bit of threats...and that's it. Also it has DRAACOOOOO:D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Save Our Hearts this Time

Harry had left the dinner table not too much longer after Ginny. He padded up the stairs and into his room, which was coincidently close to Ginny's.

"G'night, Gin," he said standing next to the wall that blocked her from him. He heard a soft, mutual reply in return and got changed for bed. Harry sat on the bed and slipped under the covers to sleep.

Well, to try to sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but then sighed. He knew that this whole Ginny in the woods thing was going to bother him until he figured it out.

He decided that the next day, Ginny would be walking with a companion, whether she knew it or not.

With that in mind, he fell into a light slumber which was disturbed early in the morning. Quickly, he got dressed all in black, then grabbed his invisibility cloak and shoved it on over his head. He was amazed it still suited his purposes even out of school.

Following her was not difficult. Since it was so early in the morning, it seemed she was lazy in her walk to get there, not checking behind her more than twice, for both of which he hid underneath his cloak easily.

They reached the woods in a matter of a half hour. She stood before it and the woods opened for her, revealing a path. Remaining silent, he went close to Ginny just in case he would get shut out somehow.

Amazingly, he made it through and watched, with the youngest redhead, the trees fold into one another yet again. The two characters walked through the woods quietly, Ginny unknowingly taking the lead.

Harry looked around in awe until they reached the mansion, which now his mouth had grown several inches closer to the ground. It was dark and looming, and it looked unkempt and dead. He'd never seen such a depressing spot and was surprised when Ginny walked to it without a flinch.

He followed her until they reached the doors and, instead of knocking, she just walked in. Harry was shocked slightly once again but he said nothing as he followed her through the mansion. They didn't go far, just to the right of the fantastically large foyer.

"Where the hell is that little bugger?" he heard Ginny say quietly. She sat down and waited, taking a book out of her pocket quietly and began reading.

After about a fifteen minute wait, Harry wondered if he should just go. However he heard footsteps coming towards them and hurried to go deeper into the corner he had chosen so he would not be seen, or more a less heard since he could not be seen with the cloak on his head.

He saw someone walk in, a shadow one could say, against the light of the morning that cast itself through the windows.

"Good morning," Ginny said looking up from her book and she put it down. She seemed calm and relaxed. She had obviously seen, and talked to, this figure before.

A growl of annoyance was ground out of the shadow and he sat on the couch, reclining backwards a bit, so he was laying his back against the head of the couch easily.

"Are you still being a five year old or are you ready to apologize?" Ginny asked standing up and looking down at the shadow. The shadow stood up and Harry scooted back further to his corner. He saw the head of the shadow jerk a moment.

"No," the man said, sounding shaky as he did so which intrigued Harry as he watched. "I think you should apologize to me."

Ginny looked confused. "Draco, what the hell are you talking about?"

Harry froze. Malfoy? What the hell was Ginny-"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" Draco yelled as Harry saw him go towards Ginny, he stood up and held out his wand and screamed out a curse, _Stupefy_, and watched as Draco flew back into the couch.

Ginny was obviously shocked but was able to _Reinervate_ the Slytherin and he was awake immediately.

"I knew it!" Draco cried while Ginny looked at him to Harry.

"Harry why are you here?" She asked quietly, slowly growing suspicious as her brow creased.

"Er…well there's a…you know the…the thing with the…" he tried to explain but each time failing miserably. "I don't know," he said finally, looking at the ground, wishing he'd just kept quiet.

"You were spying on me," she said, answering herself, confident in her answer.

"No! I wasn't spying, I was just…" he made many a hand gesture as to explain it, but when the words wouldn't come he nodded "…spying."

"Why did you want to spy on me Harry?" she said, slapping Draco in the arm as he continued to bounce around that he was able to 'see' the invisible man.

Harry glared at Draco then shrugged, his eyes downcast to the ground.

"I swear you get more and more like Ron every day," she sighed disappointedly. When he didn't look up again, she rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry.

"Go home, Harry," she said, sounding kinder than she first had. "I know you did it to make sure I'm alright, but…well I am alright obviously," she said, smiling, picking up his chin with her index and middle finger.

"But-." Harry started. He was going to ask about what the hell she was doing here with Malfoy, but when he saw that she was willing to let him leave and forgive him, he decided his curiosity would have to be quenched at a different time. "Alright," he mumbled quietly.

He gave Ginny a quick hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek and she returned it then with a small glare at the shadow of Malfoy, for he could not see his face or much of anything excepting his figure, left the mansion.

* * *

A/n-Alright, from now on the posts of the story will not be daily unless I make it in to be so. Also the chapters are probably going to be shorter, like this one is, just because I have come across a brain fart and it's harder to write. However, it will still be posted within a week -nod- 

To Manx- Well, she is a Weasley, so she's a bit oblivious. However, you never know what may happen:) (aka: Maybe she had this plan all along that she'll start bringing in random sluts and prostitutes to woo Draco until one is like his luvehr and BAM! Draco's Gorgey Again. That would be alot of fun to write...)


	5. Please not the Lima Beans!

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own any of these peoples.**

**Warning: Nothing too bad in this chapter...I don't think...a little bit of laughter from Draco -le gasp-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Please not the Lima Beans!

Harry walked to the edge of the woods, and then looked back cautiously at the house. He smiled slightly as he saw the sun rising above the house. If he had a camera with him, this would be the most opportune moment to take a picture.

He entered the woods, finding the path that Ginny went on. A few hours later, it seemed he wasn't really close to an end yet. He looked at the path he was on, but he couldn't tell if it was any different from the path they walked this morning.

He kept walking for a few more hours, but by the time it was a little past noon, he couldn't walk much anymore. He sat by the nearest tree. His throat was dry and hoarse, and none of his limbs would cooperate with him. Harry lay there, back resting against the tree, and soon found himself drifting into a light slumber.

If any creatures had come and passed, he wouldn't have known. However, as night drew near, Harry awoke to the sounds of breath that were not his own. He looked around frantically but all he could see was black. His sleepy eyes were still too lazy to focus very well, so when he saw a shadow building up and coming towards him, making crunching noises on the leaves with each step it moved towards him.

Harry instinctively scurried back away from this shadow, not sure what it was. "Get away," he whispered, though he had tried to say it loudly so he could scare it off perhaps. However, since his voice was so hoarse, it came out almost like a whispered squeak.

He coughed once or twice to clear his throat. He tried standing up, but they were still sore from the hours of walking he'd done that morning. He sat there trapped against the tree as the shadow loomed towards him.

Now, wouldn't you have it, Harry had the fortune to have chosen a tree that was right near a clearing of trees. As the shadow, unknowingly, stepped more towards it, Harry could decipher that it was a man walking towards him. Well, he had thought it was a man until he saw it in the full light of the moon.

Everything about 'the man' was ripped, his clothing along with his muscles, all were very strong yet entirely too big to really be considered human, for though the muscles were big they didn't take up the entire body like they would an people who had muscles like that. It was all very proportionate. There were random gashes, scarred from time, running up his legs, and his feet were too big to fit any sort of shoe. They were spread like bear claws, but instead of added fur to make it look as such, it was covered in scars and deformed flesh that hung unto the bone loosely.

The worst, of course, had to be his face. Harry practically gasped in horror when he saw the state of the creature's face. One long scar ran down from his eye on the right side to his chin. Upon that scar where smaller scars and veins that were brought up to view and shown by their purple tracks on the skin. His forehead was wrinkled and long. His hair was still as blonde as ever, but it was short and looked like some of it was brutally pulled out. His eyes were…

Harry gazed at him for a long while, realization hitting him slowly. Those grey eyes could not be owned by anyone else, for they gazed at him with such contempt and hatred that an average person had only been victim to once in their life. Of course, Harry was not one of those average people, but none the less, he knew who it was for he was one of the only ones left that had the power to give him such a glare, with such cool, sad silver eyes.

"Malfoy?" he whispered, though it was more of a statement. He could not believe such a once…well…attractive fellow could fall into such a horrible mess.

He wasn't answered at first, for Draco realized that he was in the moonlight and tried to hide from the exposure, throwing his hood over his head.

"I might be," the other hissed, Harry taking sudden notice that Draco slurred a bit more than before.

"What in Merlin's name happened to-?" Harry began to ask but was interrupted by the receiver of this question.

"None of your bloody business," Malfoy snapped at him. Harry watched him closely in suspicion before giving up and leaning against the tree.

"So what now?" he asked the blonde beast, "going to hex me into an oblivion? Step on me? Make me eat lima beans?" He heard a snort that was attempted to be concealed by Malfoy which made him smile a little bit. At least he wasn't angry at him it seemed.

"However appealing that may sound, Potter, you are one of Gin-, I mean, one of the little Weasley's friends and, no matter how much I might want to hex you into next week, I cannot touch a friend of a friend no matter how much of a git they are." Malfoy replied boredly, though it may not have seemed so if one could see the smirk that continuously would make itself appear on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at the last comment but when his eye roll was over he looked at him dead seriously. "Friends?" he asked, not in disbelief for he knew there was some bond between them when he had crashed the house earlier this morning.

Draco didn't reply but Harry didn't really care. He once again lay down from his sitting up position. "I'm too tired to talk to you, Malfoy," he yawned, his muscles feeling so weak. Of course, he probably would have been ok if he had brought food of some sort but, Harry being Harry; he forgot to bring anything but himself.

"If you stay here, most likely you'll get eaten somehow," Malfoy warned him. Harry shrugged.

"Then let them eat me I'm not moving."

There was a silence for a bit which Harry took as Malfoy walking away, for the leaves began to make a crunching noise under the 'man's' feet. However what he didn't expect was to be lifted by a pair of rather large arms.

Being too sleepy to protest, Harry nodded off, putting his head against Malfoy's chest as he walked him back to the mansion.

* * *

A/N- So another chapter! Yay! I do have news that now I have a full out plot and I've just got to write it. Some of the chapters I've written are pretty long! (Well long for me anyway) So I'm pretty psyched!

Anyway thank you Avihenda and Anonymous for the Reviews! And a side note to Avihenda, I hope you think that "Wow, it's cool" as well ha ha ha.

Oh NEWS! I just watched the beauty and the beast again! I know that's totally radical right? Well yes, so I read it so now I'm going to be more true to the story! YAY INSPIRATION!

Anyway, please review if you have any ideas or anything because I love hearing them. Love you all!


	6. Genius Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any of the characters used in this story, oh wait! I own the townspeople! yaaaa baby!**

**Warning: nothing too bad happens. Ginny gets pissed off. Sort of funny**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Genius Girl

Draco knew that Potter was too stupid to find his way out on his own.

When Ginny sent him off, Draco had a sure feeling that he would meet the nosey, graduated Gryffindor before the day was out. Sure enough, just as the eleventh hour had struck, there was pothead, sitting on the ground obviously exhausted.

What he didn't expect, however, was that he would be distracted enough to not put his hood up and expose the beastly man which was himself to the scar-headed freak. He covered himself up as quickly as he could, but he knew that Potter had gotten a good enough view of him to see what he had become.

And now, instead of hexing him into oblivion like he had planned when he came out here for intruding on his property, but carrying him to his home. Through his sensitive nerve endings he could feel the heart beat of the tired Gryffindor, and knew that he was weakened by his idiocy.

He brought him into the mansion and led him up the stairs. His first inclination was to put him in a regular room then kick him out in the morning, but then he pondered something. Once this guy would leave, would he blab the secret of Draco Malfoy's breathing corpse to the world? The once dead death eater was back into the world? Not only that, but he was the ugliest seeming thing on the planet? No, he preferred not.

So, instead of treating him to a temporary room, he went down the stairs and to the dungeons. Opening the door he laid pothead on a patch of hay that was in the corner, which was entirely clean spare the few bugs that were most likely making their home in there. However, if Harry could survive Avada Kadavra, he thought he might as well be able to survive a few bed bugs.

He left the dark haired man there and locked the door behind him, placing the keys on a hook outside the door. With that he took his leave from the dungeons and went about to go to sleep himself.

Going up the stairs he turned out the lights that had been dimly illuminating the lonely mansion and climbed up the next set of stairs to go up into his room. He washed himself quickly, shutting his eyes as he had for these past few years as he washed his hideous form. He turned off the water and stepped out, shaking his hair of the wet particles and sending them flying into the air as droplets.

He got into bed shortly and was about to fall asleep when he remembered something. He got out of bed, clad in a pair of boxers currently since that was the only thing that he could remain cool in since heat was very hard for him to fight off, he went into another room. The room was small and dark, and drapes were hanging in a few random spots. There used to be a mirror in the wall but now it was just a cracked mess, filled with massive dents as the glass would not break no matter how hard he tried, though it still hung there leering at him. However in the middle of the room was his precious life support, a rose: A simple, yet ever so complex rose.

How he wished he could smash it. This thing which was so delicate and stupid that gave him the only reason that he could be living right now instead of in a mangled heap somewhere, rotting in the dead flesh that was present even now as he remained attached to the rose. To rip it apart in his hands was a feeling Draco wished he could experience coarse through him, though of course if he did he would not live to feel the glee of the rose coming apart as he too would rip in half. Though Draco didn't appreciate the suffering he received every waking moment since the curse was cast, he didn't much like the thought of dying either. Therefore he remained loyal to the rose as if it was his god and if he should disobey or hurt this god, his life would fall into ruin.

He gazed at his wilting flower and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly as if not to disturb the invisible people waiting outside in his bedroom. He crawled into his bed and shut off the light once more with a silent "Nox" and drifted off into a slumber that was neither too deep nor too shallow to one's taste.

"**DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!"** a rather annoyed, angry female voice awoke the happily dozing blonde from, well, his dozing. He grumbled and opened his eyes, mastering the clearing of them without having to use his monstrous hands. However he had to wait a moment and close his eyes while the sensitive ears regained themselves from the loud ring that was in them. He sat up just in time to see his door slam open and a rush of red hair run to his side. Underneath that flame of hair was a face that was the epitome of anger. He was surprised that her eyes weren't glowing in flames, or that she herself didn't go up in flames; however that wouldn't have been good anyway.

"Morning," he said to her calmly. "Dare I ask why you have barged into my room?"

"You-," she started then stopped. "He-," she tried again, this time making Draco raise an eyebrow in amusement and watch her try to find her words, used to her outrageous temper though he knew not to act smug for that would only benefit in him not feeling quite as well in his manly bits as he had when he had woken up. He waited patiently as she took a deep breath then looked him dead in the eyes, her look making his amusement wither away much like…alright, nothing but sexual references came up here so lets just say he withered.

"Why was Harry locked in the dungeons?" she asked her punctuation quite precise.

"What do you mean 'was'-?" he started but it seemed Ginny was on a roll now.

"I know you two didn't get along during your Hogwarts years but Christ! Don't you have any consideration that he was ill and-."

Again trying to speak he said, "What do you mean w-." He once again had the misfortune of being interrupted…again. She continued going on and on about how it was wrong that he had locked Harry in his dungeons and other such rot. He'd had enough and held up his giant hand to silence her.

"Ginny, please shut up a moment." Indignantly she did shut up. "Now, as I was asking, why is he not in the dungeon any longer?"

Ginny practically grunted in annoyance. "Because, you prick, I took him out!"

"Why did you do that? How do you know I didn't have a purpose behind keeping him there?" Draco asked as if talking to a child.

"Did you have a reason behind it?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Not really," he said just as evenly and just as she was going to go off on a tangent again, he hushed her. "I'm kidding, you little demon, be quiet alright? The reason I kept him in there is…well because I genuinely don't trust him, Ginny."

"Why do you not trust him?! He's kind, gentle, sweet, loving-."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. However, he's still my enemy therefore I do not know that he would leave and not tell anyone of what he had seen."

"I still don't see why you locked him in a dungeon," she said, looking at him, her eyebrows furrowed to wonder if she should believe him or not.

"I didn't want him to run off if I was still asleep when he woke up," he explained, getting up and beginning to get dressed, not caring if Ginny had to look at him in order to do so. However, as he thought, Ginny turned around to provide him the privacy that he deserved, especially with such an appearance, "So I had to keep him locked someplace."

"He's too weak to move more than a few feet. I had to practically drag him up the stairs just for him to fall unto the couch and go back to sleep again."

"Well that's manly of him. How did you figure out where he was anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

"I knew that he hadn't come home so I merely checked the sections of the Manor I thought you might put him: guest room, this room, then as a passing fancy I just checked the dungeons and there he was," she explained.

"Genius girl," he said sounding endeared but Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed and I'll see you downstairs, I see we have some things that need to be discussed," she said, standing up. Draco nodded in agreement and she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A/n- I finally was able to upload! YES! I was so psyched! Yeaaaa Man! I love you fanfiction! -hugs-

Well Due to the time that it took for me to stop being a dork and figure out how to get it uploading again, I got quite a few awesome reviews!

Avihenda- That's actually a really cool idea! No that wasn't my original intent, but I won't tell you what it originally was because it's not half as cool. I actually read that and tried to work it in later chapters!

Anonymous- If that's nerdy then I'm 100 nerd. No worries, I do that ALL the time. Yes, poor draco. He's an ugly boy -nods sadly-

Skittlelove-ha ha, well beware, Ginny isn't going to just dissappear! ha ha. But there will be a lot of alone time for Harry and Draco in the middle, I think. I didn't write anything mature between them however, because it didn't really pertain to the story. However, there's always a chance for a sequel!

N.Mikomi- Oh man! That would have been awesome! The curse about doing this story is that I'm now singing beauty and the beast songs CONSTANTLY! My poor friends don't know what to do with me.

Hmm.-I wonder- Will I keep writing? This story, but of course! My future career as a writer? I don't know...I actually prefer acting and writing monologues instead of stories, though this story was REALLY fun to write.

To Shakespeare and slytheringirl4ever thank you for the appreciation! Please Review! It makes me work harder towards giving you guys a great story!


	7. So It's Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any of these characters.**

**Warning: If you don't like a bit of farting humor (like a snippet) then I apologize. It was funny to me ha ha.**

* * *

Chapter: 7 So It's Your Fault

Ginny went down the stairs, unsure who to be mad at.

She could be mad at Draco, since he had put Harry into a dungeon to sleep the night where he most likely got all sort of ruddy little gross things crawling on his being. However, Draco had done that for the purpose of not wanting to get reported to the ministry by the uninvited man.

And with that notion, Ginny thought to blame Harry who was currently waking up as she sat next to him. Why did Harry have to follow her and be such a nosy man? However, Harry had done that for the purpose that she had been hiding things from him and the rest of the family these past four years.

On that train of thought, Ginny came to blame herself. If she hadn't been so careless, Harry would not be here and Draco would not have had to have him stay in the dungeons. However, it was because Harry was following her that she got caught not the fact that she was careless. And if Draco hadn't been there Harry wouldn't have been there to follow Ginny into the woods.

And then when thinking of this, Ginny realized that it was completely useless to blame anyone for this, for it was really no one's fault for each of their actions, it was only their morals or sense of character that made their actions occur the way they did.

By this time, Draco had now stumbled his way down the stairs, cloak upon his form. He stood in the doorway, looking at Harry who was now looking back at the mangled man then, both shrugged in indifference and Draco sat on one couch, Harry on another, and Ginny moved so she was on a chair.

"So, what are we going to do about this situation?" she asked, not helping moving a little bit back as Harry scratched irritably at his head.

They all remained quiet and Ginny looked patiently between the two men who, one with his head bowed, seemed to be thinking and the other, his hands on his chin, seemed to be thinking as well.

"I could just go back," Harry said finally, putting his hands on his legs and was about to stand up thinking that resolved the matter but he didn't expect for the hooded man to hiss out a "No that won't work" from under his cloak, and he fell rather humorously back in his seat.

"Why wouldn't it work, Malfoy?" he asked, half curious, half annoyed.

Without revealing his face, Draco looked up at Harry so they were both staring at each other straight in the eyes.

"Because I don't trust you to keep your mouth shut," the blonde replied shortly.

Ginny sighed. "Alright then, what's your grand scheme idea then?" she asked, amazing at how tired she was of this subject already.

Draco didn't quite know how to answer obviously for he grunted and then stayed silent with his head bowed then he tensed and slowly lifted his head. She hoped it was an idea or perhaps a muscle spasm for the only reason else she could think of that twitch being was the possible…well…passing gas, which she really didn't want to think about but, then she thanked the gods and really anyone else that was up there for stopping that train of thought as Draco stood up.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He could stay here."

* * *

A/N-Just so you know, the next chapter is EXTREMELY short. I might even just add it on to another. Just putting the warning up there. 

Alright it was brought to my attention that some people think my story doesn't make sense. To be honest, I didn't exactly write it TO make sense. Let me explain, I love Harry Potter. I love Beauty and the Beast. MANY things in Beauty and the Beast don't make sense, so it isn't going to be that easy for my story to make a whole lot of sense.

I will answer one thing that someone brought up that I honestly understand complaining about. Draco's Character. It was said that Draco should be all hateful and stuff of Ginny because that's how Malfoy is. This is true. However, notice that he has no other contact than her. She is protecting him. She is also his only key to the outside world. Therefore, to befriend her would be his best option. I like to think of Draco as being more selfish than evil. I made him look so terrible, because of past deeds and such. Alright now to the other reviewers (I apologize I'm only posting to the people with questions this time due to my really long Author's Note v.v)

Mandraco- It was more out of defense that she did that. Had I done it in Ginny's POV, then it probably would have been clearer (but I didn't ha ha.) Anyway, basically she heard another person, for she was focused on Lucius not Draco, and when she killed Lucius she got so focused on that she forgot someone else was there. Impulse sort of thing.

Argo- I did send you a pm. Read it. And I am making Harry the beauty, so enjoy.

Auctorias- Ok I just wanted to post to you because I want to say that I FULL HEARTEDLY AGREE. The human beast is uggglllyyy.

Hmm.-I-Wonder- Yes, the spell will be lifted completely and Draco will be perdy again.

So read and review! Love you all!(notice how the author's note today was longer than the story v.v)


	8. Let's Give it up for the Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, get used to it.**

**Warning: Nothing really here**

* * *

Chapter 8: Let's Give it up for the Boy 

Harry simply could not bring it upon himself to say what he was thinking at this very moment. Mostly the lines came along 'Crazy' and 'Off his bloody gourd.'

The silence was deafening until his red head friend spoke up. "What?"

Malfoy looked obviously torn at the thought of what he had just said but repeated himself, though perhaps slightly clearer. "Perhaps it would be best if he stayed here."

"Why so you can stuff me into a bloody cage like you did last night?" Harry snapped at him, "Sorry if this doesn't appeal to you, but no, no thank you."

Harry crossed his arms and sat further into the seat, realizing slowly that he was getting a bit drowsy. Oh well, all he needed was a bit of food then he'd be good as new to _head home_ back to the Burrow.

"You do not have a choice in the matter, _Potter,_ so do be kind and keep your _big_ mouth _shut."_ Malfoy said, sneering at him. Harry rolled his eyes and stayed where he was. Malfoy continued.

"Not that I would want you to stay in my mansion anyway, but the fact is that I don't trust you as far as you can throw me which, if you can't guess, isn't that far. Until you gain my trust I will allow you to occupy one of my guest rooms and you will abide by my rules until I think it a good enough time for you to leave my home and you would not speak a word of it."

Harry was about to argue it but Ginny spoke up. "That's pretty much it then isn't it?"

She got up and gathered her things. "I have to go into town today, which I was only going to come in and check on you. I was planning to be gone already anyway." The red head made her way to the front of the room, at the entryway before she looked back and stared hard at Malfoy.

"You hurt a speck on his head and you'll pay," she threatened then she began to walk when she looked back at Harry and Draco.

Her head went back and forth in between them, much like she was watching a ping pong match between then, a spark went off in her gaze and she stomped over to Draco and grabbed his sleeve of his cloak.

Although Draco was two times the size and quite a bit taller than the girl, and Harry himself, Ginny practically tore him out of the room as if he were a rag doll.

Then there were only whispers, but Harry was unable to catch the words over his grumbling stomach. He did, however, hear the door open then shut abruptly.

Next, Draco entered the room and they just looked at each other for a bit, having a feeling that they'd be getting to know each other quite well by the end of this little…trial that Harry was going to go through to get Draco's trust. However, Harry could not see what Draco could be thinking since his eyes were concealed.

Then Draco moved towards him and hauled him up, making Harry shiver at the touch of his very rough hands. Draco ignored this and helped him to the kitchen.

"I suppose breakfast is in order?" Draco asked, sitting him at a table and getting out some food goods for them.

Harry had never agreed with anyone more.

-;-;-;-;-

What a little nit that Ginny was! Saying that he and Potter…Oh don't even think about it!

Draco kept shaking his head in disagreement to his own thoughts as he thought back on what Ginny had said, that perhaps Potter was his soul mate. Ha! And again Ha! Him and _Potter?!_ Oh that's a laugh.

But what if it were true? What if he and Potter…no! No, no, no, no, no!

However, he didn't know that his head shaking caused concern for the man across from him, though he did realize it when said man cleared his throat. He stopped and looked at Potter. "What?" he asked, irritated.

"Nothing," the twit replied, "I was just wondering if you were spasming or if you were just bloody bonkers." What a little…oh forget it, it was true that he did look rather crazy he guessed.

"Never mind then," he said back and resumed eating his meal which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Potter had already finished his and was working on the coffee that Draco had made, successfully, for the first time, though Potter would not ever know. Ever.

"Pretty good for your first time," Potter said, not looking at Draco.

"What do you mean?" he inquired back.

"You're first batch of coffee you've made, it's not that bad," the man replied.

Draco was taken aback. "How did you know it was my first?"

Potter shrugged. "You were extremely shaky while making it and you took much longer than the experienced one would take."

Draco sneered, though Potter couldn't see it. "Well maybe I just take longer than others."

"Malfoy you already admitted that it was your first time making coffee. Listen, I'm not insulting you, if anything I'm complimenting you, so lay off a bit ok?" he put his cup down and gazed evenly at Draco.

Draco supposed he was right and bowed his head in defeat. He took a deep breath. "Alright," he agreed. Harry nodded and they finished up their meals.

When finished they took the dishes and placed a cleaning charm on them. After putting them away, Draco started going up the stairs but stopped when he heard Potter calling him back.

"Where are you going?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Draco hissed back.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen," he said, quiet and gentle that made Draco listen immediately. "I know you hate me, and I'm personally not that fond of you myself. However, I think it is best if we both **try** to be nice to each other. So can we at least give it a shot?"

Draco didn't say anything for a while; he clenched and unclenched his hands as he thought about the repercussions of such an attempt and the rewards. Finally he nodded. "Alright."

"Why don't we shake on it?" Harry said, holding out his hand to him.

Draco looked at the hand in disbelief then at Potter, seeing he was indeed serious. He eventually shrugged and began putting on his glove to shake his hand but Potter slapped the glove away.

"Just your hand," he said.

"Why?" Draco asked back, nervously looking from his own beastly hands to Potter's, not quite so beastly, hands.

"Because it isn't a real deal if it's not bare skin to skin," he was answered.

Draco squirmed nervously then sighed. "Fine."

He took out his hand, which was much larger than Harry's to say the least; it was big both in length and width. They were gnarled in scars and bruises and other such things. Shakily he brought it to the other man's but did not squeeze, in fear of hurting Potter.

He saw Potter look at his hand and observe it for a little while, which for some reason, Draco didn't mind too much. When Potter looked up, he was smiling, making somewhere deep inside of Draco pulse a little faster, somewhere in his chest. Potter shook his hand with an upward motion and, as best he could, squeezed his hand.

When the handshake was done, he looked once again from his hand to Potter.

He cleared his throat when he realized he'd been staring.

"Dinner is at six o'clock. If you wish to wash yourself there is a bathing room which is up the stairs and the first door to the left on the right side. Please be prompt," he ordered, shakily, before turning around and going up the stairs as fast as he could and shut himself off from the confusion that he felt right now.

* * *

A/N- Hello. See I combined two chapters into one chapter because...well because I can ha ha. It's still not that long, but it's better than what I originally had for this chapter! Alright, time for the -theme music- Review Replies!

Sinful Sakura- Awesome use of German! Yay!

Avihenda- I wondered where you went ha ha. Anyway, he's not as much SICK as he is sort of...well...worn out? If I said sick, well i guess I was sort of right. Basically, this happens to me anyway don't know about the rest of the world, but when I go for a day without food and had been walking for a good half of it, my body breaks down and all I need to do is eat and sleep to make it better. Much what happened to Harry here. And the trip to the dungeon? Best explaination is he's really too hungry to care all that much.

Bear-Bell- I'm sure your imagination is endless, my dear. It's totally cool! I like my story so if they don't, well then they can just not read it.

Mandraco- That will be $.99 cents please )

Reviewing is Nice btw, and if you haven't noticed, I will try to answer every single question, so ask away!


	9. If you were Gay

**Disclaimer: I will not, nor will I ever, own these characters. Ever.**

**Warning- YOU GET TO MEET A NEW CHARACTER! WOOT!**

* * *

Chapter 9: If you were Gay

It was a small town, the strappingly handsome man observed as he made his first step into it. This was the town where the famous Harry Potter had been living. This is the town that he was destined to find and conquer. This was the town where he would woo this Harry Potter into his good graces and marry him.

He knew everything about this man. He knew that his scar had not disappeared like many had expected it to after the war, and stayed like it always had. He knew that Harry Potter much preferred playing Quittich over Wizard's Chess any day. He also knew that Harry was a homosexual, which was quite alright since he too was one.

Indeed, Harry had been discovered to be a pouf after he defeated the Dark Lord all those years ago when he had indeed let it be known when he dated a man for a short period of time that went by the name of Seamus Finnegan. Of course, women still persisted that he was bisexual and not a full out pansy, but the man knew that he was indeed fully gay much like he was.

It was at this time that he passed a store filled with mirrors in it, and there were many in the front window along with paintings and the like. He gazed into the mirror fondly and straightened out a few misplaced hairs in his beautiful array of dark golden blond. Smiling, he finished his hair and ran his tongue over a rough area on his teeth that appeared to have a bit of leftover food on it but soon wiped clean. He looked a little longer then smiled once again in approval and moved on.

He was ripped, built like a Quittich player. His steps were long and sturdy. His frame supported olive colored, smooth skin. His chocolate brown eyes were deep and warm and always held an air of superiority about them. He sported a rich red t-shirt that fitted nicely against his healthy, strong muscles. His black pants were also tight, leaving not much to the imagination at his taut ass and his generous sized member. He wore boots that matched his pants in color, black, and went up to about his shins. All in all, this man had a reason to be looking in the mirror every chance he received.

However, this body was going to waste! He could not find the only man he'd let touch his six-packed abs! Where the hell was Harry Potter?!

He asked around a little bit but no one knew where he was. He did reach a little bit of assistance from a nice girl in the butcher shop when he reached it a little while later.

He entered the small shop around noon and when the bell signaling his entrance had been rung, the girl had come out from the back room. "May I help you sir?" she asked, looking him over with wide eyes as she had never seen someone quite as handsome, except for Harry possibly, that had ever graced their shop.

"I would like to know where I could find a certain man named Harry Potter. Would you happen to know him?" he asked. He didn't know why he asked this anymore, since it seemed just about everyone knew him.

"Yes, I do know him, but I don't know where he is right now," she said apologetically, taking all the chances she could looking him up and down.

"Is there anything you can tell me about where he _might _be?" he asked, down trodden at this answer yet again.

"Well…" she answered waveringly and he looked at her hopefully, "he lives with a family known as the Weasleys." She sneered a little bit which made the man curious but he didn't inquire more on that but listened to what else she had to say.

"They live on the outskirts of town, towards the western end, here," she said, writing out the address on a bit of paper, "that's as much as I could give you. Would you like to buy anything?"

After buying a chain of sausage links, a bit of hamburger meat, and a dozen raw eggs, which he got from them for free since he bought so much meat, he bid them good day and headed out to the Weasley household.

He realized as he went further through the town that the buildings grew farther in between and there were much more trees and fields than houses. However, he found the Weasley house after about a half hour or so of walking and by then had finished the carton of eggs, which he, of course, ate raw.

He threw the carton precariously into the woods and then walked the dirt path, and when he reached the door he brushed off his precious boots and straightened up a bit and knocked on the door.

After a little while he knocked again and this time was answered by a red headed fellow he remembered being good friends with his precious Harry. The man looked surprised and opened the door wider. He turned around and yelled inside the house.

"Oi, Mum! Look what I've found on our doorstep, it's Oliver Wood!"

* * *

A/N- Hooray for Oliver! He's so pretty :)

Ok, Review reply time!

Sinful Sakura-ha ha. Yessirree.

Avihenda- Aw, hey they can't all be golden I suppose. No worries.

Mandraco- Ha ha! I don't know why but this review gave me a chuckle! Yay for bargains! Well...yes I do eat peanut butter and jelly for breakfast. I eat it all the time actually. If you wish to take it in this view, Draco can't cook and Harry was hungry. Yay for substitute? Believe me, I never miss a meal so I wouldn't write like that. If this reply made any sense...then yay!

News! This story has hit 5000 hits! Now, with all those hits...you'd think I'd have more reviews? Nah, of course not Ha ha. ANYWAY, before this somehow turns into a beg, please review :)

Oh! By the way, I have an idea for something on christmas to happen. I don't know how long this story will run, because I have many little chapters and such. However, when it is close to the holiday of the twenty-fifth and I haven't finished it yet, I am going to take you to a flashback, if it doesn't pertain to what is going on, and give you a christmas chapter because I got a really good idea for one ha ha.

Ok, love you all!


	10. Im Only a Lil Black Raincloud

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Warning: um...bit of cursing but that's basically it**

* * *

Chapter 10: I'm Only a Lil' Black Raincloud

Ginny heard her brother tell her mother about their guest and rolled her eyes.

"That foul, narcissist git? What's he doing here?" she asked herself as she went down the stairs to greet him, as any Weasley would do.

Today she had taken a break from visiting Draco since he did have the company of Harry now and though it had only been a week and they were still on rough terms but she found that when she left them alone for a day or so they'd be able to sort out their differences.

Last night, Harry had refused to come down to dinner and Ginny had to face Draco's temper tantrum as he wondered why he wouldn't listen to him. A rather horrid brawl had been brought out between them and Ginny left, ready to return in a day or two.

She made it down the stairs and saw that Oliver was still, as he always had been, gorgeous. His long, dirty blonde hair was cut accordingly to the Quittich rules and flopped gently over the top of his head but did not make it past his temple.

"Good day, Mr. Wood, what brings you to our humble household?" she heard her mother ask.

Oliver smirked a smirk that did not make Ginny feel more at ease with him here.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter, could you tell me where he is?" the git asked her mother then looked around to Ron then her when Mrs. Weasley couldn't answer. Ron piped up after a moment.

"Well, Gin told us that he's decided to take a bit of a vacation. Don't know when he'll be back though, right Gin?"

Ginny nodded. "That's correct, I'm sorry but you won't find him here." She crossed her arms and looked at him evenly with the hope that he would leave.

To her pleasure, and mild curiousity, he looked crestfallen as he was delivered this news but then that grin came back to his lips. "Well then his room is empty for now is it not?" he asked. Ginny was afraid he'd think that. He'd never been very smart before, but it appeared that he did have a small thought process that he could depend on.

"That's right," her mum replied, then smiled, "Oh of course, dear, if you would like to stay with us while you wait you'd be more than welcome to!" Ginny gagged then interrupted.

"He can stay in my room however, and I'll stay in Harry's. Harry has some personal effects he'd rather not let strangers see."

Oliver looked at her a fleeting look of annoyance on his face but he plastered on a fake smile. "But of course, that would work out fine." Ginny could tell she'd be in a bit of trouble with the Quittich player.

Oliver had apparently bought some meat at the butchers and he gave it to the Weasley's for his gratitude, though it might have only been Ginny that realized he'd be the one that ate most of it.

When dinner came around, Oliver had asked an awful lot about Harry. Was he dating anyone? Where did he go on vacation? Has he written any letters since he left? It didn't surprise her that Ginny was the only one he really asked questions about but she answered as cool and calm as possible usually with an "I don't know."

At dinner, Ron was shocked to see he had competition for who could eat more. Of course, Ron won because he had an endless stomach of doom, as Ginny liked to call it, and though Oliver may be big he didn't have the metabolism that Ron had.

By the time bed was called for, they all said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Ginny had just finished dressing when a knock came to her door, or more a less Harry's door.

She opened it and saw Oliver standing in the doorway with a letter in his hand and an owl, Hedwig, sitting on his shoulder eating a bit of bread that he'd given the bird.

"I suspect this is for you," he said, holding it out to her. Ginny was about to take it when he pulled his hand back. "Are you sure you don't know exactly where Harry is?" he asked, very suspiciously looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Positive," she said, reaching out and grabbing the letter. Hedwig had finished her treat and flew over to her shoulder. Once again bidding him goodnight, she shut the door in his face and looked at the letter.

Unsurprisingly, the letter had been opened, and by who she could guess rather clearly. She thanked the stars that they had decided to use code names when talking to each other. They wouldn't say that Draco was Draco, instead he'd be called "The Beast." Harry would be called "Emerald" and Ginny could bloody well be just "Ginny" being she didn't need to be kept hidden. She opened the letter and scanned its content:

_Ginny-_

_WHY THE BLOODY HELL WEREN'T YOU HERE TODAY?! You know what I had to deal with? The Beast has the most horrifying temper tantrums I've ever seen, and being best friends with Ron, I've seen some pretty bad ones. He was still pissed off at me for not going to dinner, but I felt that if I would eat anything I would throw up. I'm just so homesick; I wish I could just come back to my room and sleep. _

_  
But it's weird. Even though I wish I could go back, don't tell this to The Beast, but I kind of like it here. When he isn't on my case about certain things or when he isn't moody, he's really sort of…I hate to admit this, but nice. However, this gives you not a scrap of excuse for not coming tomorrow. _

There were some erase marks of an ending and written over it was some more text.

_Holy shit! I was just about to send this letter when The Beast came in and, very grudgingly still, apologized! I didn't know he was able to; I thought he was too damn stubborn. Maybe that's change in the air I smell? _

_I still want to know why he is the way he is though. Neither of you will tell me! I think I will die out of curiosity. Of course, neither of you care about MY wellbeing about dying since you won't tell me. After this, I shall pout quite a bit. _

_So come tomorrow…and bring something to eat, I'm tired of these stupid peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that he insists on eating. _

_-Emerald_

Ginny smiled momentarily at the letter then frowned. Could Oliver have figured out what was going on? Or perhaps where Harry was?

She got a new piece of paper and wrote a short reply back, stating that she would indeed be there tomorrow and not to worry.

She went to sleep after sending Hedwig off; setting her alarm so she could go early.

* * *

A/N- Well it looks like last chapter was a good one! There were no questions O.O So I'll just reply to your reviews anyway. this chapter might be a wee bit confusing, I'll admit.

NjordtheBlue- shhhh you meanie or I'll make you drink more applecider )

Sinful Sakura- Yay! I love it when people get surprised!

Ningchan- Ha ha, the eggs bit? Well I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Anonymous-Dude. Me. Too. Now permit me to drool for a moment -drewwwlllll-

RosethornAngel- It is definately more fun like that. I love grumpy people.

Qserenity2000- In future chapters, as a warning, I do quote from the movie but that's only because I think it's soooooo powerful...(yes I know it's a disney movie but it is STILL powerful) but I'll let you know in the Author's Notes when that time comes. Up to this point I've been using mostly my memory. Ha ha.

Alright, well any questions, comments, and concerns can be answered by yours truly. And I will say this once again for people who happened to miss this: I have completed this story and rather like how I wrote it. However, if you don't, please just stop reading. I don't appreciate reading any sort of flaming material. Thank you! Now...Review please!


	11. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

**Disclaimer: I Do not and will not ever own these characters, pinky promise.**

**Warning: Tantrums, Fluff(-y pancakes), bit of cursing**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

Harry woke up and yawned a little bit, stretching out his tight muscles from their sleepiness. Putting on his glasses, he looked to his bedside table and saw a note on there.

He picked it up and read it.

_Please come out to the garden when you're up. Breakfast will be there._

_-DM_

Harry smiled at the kind letter, and after seeing that there was nothing to deal with commanding him to do so, he obliged to going and got dressed.

Draco had taken a liking to ordering him to do things. Of course, Harry did them out of fear at first. Slowly, however, he grew less fearful of the blonde's appearance. On Wednesday, he had bravely stepped up to Draco and made him take off his hood. After the temper tantrum that Malfoy threw, Harry stated that if he wanted him to stay he'd have to see his face. Draco threw another one, however this one was more a sort of pity party than a temper tantrum. When Harry threw off his hood again, Draco gave up.

It's not that Harry particularly enjoyed looking at his face, but it wasn't as bad as he first thought. The more that Draco and Harry interacted with each other, the more he realized that behind the frightening exterior of his face was a sad man that only longed to be himself again.

Harry had no idea how he came to be like this in the first place, since the blonde and red heads were too stubborn to let him in on the secret, but he hoped he'd be able to help the man however he could, even if it was just helping him be more confident in himself.

Reaching the garden, he opened the door, since it was in a greenhouse and it was too cold outside to eat in the outdoor air. He shut the door behind him and smiled as the soothingly warm air met his skin. He found Draco facing the outside, dressed in his normal, drab black.

"Morning," Harry greeted the blonde. Draco turned around and smirked, then repeated the greeting to Harry.

Harry looked at the table and with shock saw that instead of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he had been expecting he saw...PANCAKES!

He looked at Draco in shock and Draco tried to smother his pride. "Dig in," he said, holding back any smug, or proud, tone to it. He tried to be modest as he sank a bite into the delicious food.

Harry did so as well and his eyes widened at the taste and he took another great big bite. "Draco these are amazing, how the hell did you do it?!"

Draco, blushing as he attempted to keep his ego down, finally broke down from it and said in a rush. "I was studying how to cook and these looked easy enough so I gave it a whirl. I did pretty damn well right?" he looked smug and very, very proud of himself.

However, Harry did not reprimand him for bragging, but only agreed. "You're right, you did pretty well." He smiled and they both ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were full they brought their plates to the kitchen.

"So what are you up to today?" Harry asked Draco. Draco didn't reply at first then looked at him.

"What I normally do," he replied. Harry looked at him, his mood changing to a bit sad, and then looked away.

Everyday, Harry would ask what the other was going to do and Draco usually said something that went along the lines of what he had just said. He never revealed more than that. He heard Draco ask him the same thing.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. He knew that Ginny was going to be there later on that day but otherwise he had nothing to do. He'd figure something out.

After they washed the dishes, Draco headed upstairs. Harry began to explore the downstairs. About an hour later, he was done, forgetting how big the mansion was. He then decided to hang around the upstairs.

As he was about to turn to his room, he looked behind him. The other way of where his room was there was a hallway that Draco had warned him never to go down. Harry didn't understand why he wouldn't be able to go down that way so he grew more and more curious and now he realized that maybe he could just look around. What could be the harm right?

As he stepped in that direction, he felt immediately colder and saw through a window that it was beginning to blizzard outside as the sky grew darker. Most would take that as a reason to go back, but of course Harry was too brave or possibly stupid, to think of doing that and marched forward.

He reached the end of the hallway, which was now lit by torches. Before him was a giant pair of doors. They arched up and were shut closed, the only design on them was the door handle that held them together which was in the shape of a snake.

He pulled the door open, using a lot of strength, and slipped through. Inside was Draco's bedroom, he guessed, which was torn up quite a bit. He looked around and saw nothing of importance but then he turned and saw another door.

"Maybe this is what he's hiding?" he thought to himself. The door was barely noticeable amongst the debris that was strewn about the room. He went to it and carefully, quietly opened it and stepped inside.

He looked around the room, seeing ripped paintings and broken mirrors on the walls. He found one particular picture that caught his eye. Claw marks, most likely from the hands of Draco, ran across the painting. He tried to piece together some of it and he could see that it was one of Draco's face from not too long ago, probably around the time that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing and turned around, and with a gasp, saw the most beautiful rose in the world.

It was like there were teardrops falling from its petals, like a rain had just touched the flower. It was protected by a shield that was made of magic that had taken the fellow color of a beautiful pink from the rose. He whispered a few words and the shield weakened. He saw that the flower was wilting, and there were petals that had fallen from it.

About to reach for it he was stopped by a heavy hand that rested on his shoulder. He gasped in surprise as he was turned around and was face to face with a seething blonde.

Draco gently padded to the flower, pushing Harry back, and whispered a spell to regain the magic of the protective bubble. Still looking at the rose he hissed. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

Harry in fact had no idea and stuttered "N-n-n-no I d-." but he was interrupted.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" Draco repeated, turning around and Harry thought he would be witnessing just another one of his temper tantrums but this one was much worse then it ever could be.

The furniture that was left in tact in the room was being flung to the opposite wall behind him and broke into pieces at the contact. Draco tore at a drapery nearby. Harry tried to explain why he had been there but Draco wouldn't have any of it.

"Get out," he growled, and Harry began scrambling to his feet. "I SAID GET OUT!" he roared and Harry ran out as fast as he could.

He grabbed his cloak, both the invisible and one that he had gotten from Draco, and began running down the stairs to be intercepted by Ginny.

"Harry where are you going?" she asked surprised as he opened the door.

"I have to get out of here, I have to leave this place, I'm sorry," he said quickly to the red head as he ran for his life out of the mansion.

* * *

A/N- Yay! Another successful chapter! Alright time to reply to reviews :)

Anonymous- Actually some of them are ha ha. The first two are not. At the end of the story (if I remember) I'll write down everywhere my titles come from :)

Avihenda- Naw, you're not included in that category! You give constructive critisism which an author needs! Some people have been sending hateful stuff though and I'm telling them not to :) No worries, love.

Julia- He most certainly does! ha ha. Actually that's all he could make until now, so I guess a fetish is one way to put it :)

Sinful Sakura- Tee hee, 'tis indeed

slytheringirl4ever-oh gosh, Oliver's gorgeous. When I was writing it all I could do was drool.

Qserenity2000-Good, as long as I don't have to worry. I actually didn't know that there was more than this story based off of beauty and the beast.Oh well, gotta scratch out original idea then ha ha.

chelsHDfan- O.O um...not in this story, though yes that stuff is awefully fun to read -evil cackle-

Alright, oh my gosh guys! Nine more reviews and there'll be 50! YAY! Okay dokay guys, up to you to review this story and tell me how much you hate/love/like/wanna eat this story. Get on it soldiers!


	12. Shoot the Moon

**Disclamier: I do not and will not own the characters in this story. **

**Warning: cuteness, Draco stuttering, and of course the classic wolf scene (which I sort of butcher sorry v.v)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Shoot the Moon 

Draco watched as Harry retreated from the room. Immediately his shoulders slumped and he realized what he had just done. The one chance he could have gotten for happiness and life and he let it slip through his fingers. He looked out the window and watched as Harry went outside into the blizzard and just watched until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, quietly as he turned to look at the red head.

"Are you going to go after him or what?" she asked her hands now on her hips.

"If he doesn't want to be here, I shouldn't force him to be here," he murmured looking back to the outside.

"Yes, yes all fine and good but just so you know, there are wolves and bears out there! Sure they didn't run into him before but they're looking for fresh meat and, as pained as I am to say it, Harry's as good as dead out there if he isn't saved!" she yelled at him.

Draco looked at her in awe then looked out his window. He didn't move for a bit so Ginny groaned. "You're impossible you know! I thought you said you cared for him! And now you go-," and go he went. He jetted past her and went down the stairs, unable to hear the smug words of the red head saying "I knew it."

Without any more than what he had on, he went out into the blinding storm. However, he was persistent and went out to go retrieve Harry. He reached the woods where it was a little bit easier to see and saw, to his horror, wolves attempting to get their claws on him.

He roared and immediately set into action. He began tearing at the wolves much like he had his own furniture before. However, it was a pack of wolves so they had a bit of an upper hand on The Beast.

He eventually did scare them off and in a pant went over to Harry who appeared to be fine. Harry looked at him in awe of what he had done and he stood up and walked towards Draco just in time for the blonde to fall over and pass out.

He woke up a little while later, now warm in front of a crackling fire.

"Ermph," he groaned as he looked around. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

He realized he was in his most comfortable chair in the downstairs living room. He felt movement to his right and looked to see Potter sitting there, working on a few of his wounds in concentration.

"We saved you that's what happened," he heard a familiar sounding voice retort as he turned his head and saw Ginny.

"Oh," he said quietly. Then he remembered that Harry had gotten thrashed outside by wolves when he wet to go save him.

"Are…are you alright?" he asked Harry concerned. Harry looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," was the reply that made Draco blush, unintentionally. "Now please hold still, this might sting." And indeed it did.

He screamed and took his arm away from him. "That hurt!" he cried, indignantly.

"I did warn you," Harry shrugged. Draco glared at him and gave him his arm again when Harry reached for it and winced as the pain shot through him again. However, when he looked down at his wound that had been on his arm from one of the wolves, he saw that it was almost ten times better and was just a few scars to add to his collection.

"I want to thank you…" he heard Potter say to him as he finished up. Draco looked at him confused, but Harry continued. "I want to thank you for saving me from the wolves back there I…just…thanks."

The silence that followed was, to say the least, very awkward. Harry finished up but neither of them moved. "Why did you save me…again?" he heard Harry ask, shakily. Draco kept his gaze away from Harry's as he thought about a way to answer it. He heard a door close and looked towards it as they were both snapped out of their nervousness. Harry laughed a little.

"I forgot that she was there," he admitted and Draco agreed, and they both laughed.

"I guess I just…I…" Draco sighed and decided the truth would be the best. "I didn't want you to leave."

He saw Harry's shocked reaction. "I-I'm sorry, I just mean that I-," but he was cut off by Harry's finger against his lips. He didn't expect it to be there so he gasped.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sorry I intruded on your personal space."

"I'm sorry for over reacting," Draco said, and once again an awkward silence came over them. Harry yawned and Draco smirked in a kind way, one could almost mistake it for a smile. For once, Draco wasn't thinking about how he looked. That happened a lot when he was around Harry, though sometimes the opposite would and he'd be entirely self conscious, of course until Harry told him he was fine. But right now, it was a moment where he felt almost like his old self again, for the way Harry looked at him could make his heart soar, with compassion through those sleepy, heavy lidded eyes.

"Maybe you should go to bed," he said to the other sleepier male. Harry laughed.

"I suppose I should," and he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Draco begged as he got up. He went to Harry and though he was towering over him, it did not give him the confidence that he had seemed to have lost. "Um…if you…is there…" he took a deep breath, "is there anything I could do to make you feel more at home here?"

"Well…I did used to read a lot when I lived back with the Weasleys. I miss being able to go to the bookstore," Harry admitted. Draco nodded. "Goodnight," he said to Draco, smiling softly and leaving.

"Goodnight," Draco replied softly to the closing door.

* * *

A/N- Awesome another round with no critisism? I'm likin it! ONLY THREE MORE REVIEWS! I am so going to throw a '50 reviews' party. We'll eat cake and stuff...or more a less eat icecream mmmmm :) Delicious much? Alright review reply time. Um if you didn't have much to say other than good job i appreciate it greatly! I'm just going to write your name with a heart next to it though. kay? 

Sinful Sakura- 3

Anonymous- Yes it was named after that, but I thought it sort of fit. Ha ha, i love eating stories. Yessir I do. :)

slytheringirl4ever- It wouldn't be a QueenGen sort of story if people didn't get saved more than once. Meanwhile here people get saved like...3,4 even 5 times ha ha.

Neko Mikomi- 3

Hmm.-I-wonder- 3...o.o that sounds yummy

Julia- 3...mmm...pancakes.

What is with you guys and food! You're making me hungry XD. that's alright. You guys so make my world go round. I love the reviews I get, constructive or hunger triggering or whatever! THREE MORE GUYS! TRES! QUA (is that three in french?), HREETAY!...any other language! let's make it none! Woooooo! Ok babes, I'm off, R&R. MORE OLIVER NEXT CHAPTER (i think)

Oh one last note. I am really bad at summaries. Like really bad. Heck, look at my summary! I suggest we have a contest, please, of the person who can write me the best summary. They'll get... a super special spot at the top of the page! Ok? Starts today and it will end in 3 days time. Get crackin! (please?)


	13. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any of the characters, sparing JKRowling decides to put me in her will for ownership which won't happen because QueenGen doesn't even live on the same continent v.v**

**Warning: Oliver hotness. This Chapter is rather unfortunate, but for the purpose that it is Chapter 13, I think it suits very well :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Thinking of You 

Oliver had been there two days. Two days and still there was nothing of his beloved Harry. Where the hell was he? He had gotten nothing out of that Weasley girl and he was getting impatient. He decided it was time to take action.

He couldn't take the fact that he couldn't hold his precious Harry in his arms. Oh the plans he had for the raven haired beauty! Oh he could only imagine it. Only Harry and he, and perhaps a few kids that they could adopt, but they could only be the strongest and best kids from wherever they got them. They'd live in a cottage out in the woods, of course an expansive cottage, one that showed his wealth. Whenever he was not off playing Quittich, he'd be working his muscles with hunting. And whenever he would go hunting, Harry would be there to cook whatever it was that he caught, and he would be an excellent chef. Every night as the kids, there would be at least five or six if they adopted, would be playing outside or in the living room, Harry would give him a nice foot massage in front of the fire and, if Oliver was in the mood, would let Harry suck him off. Quite a dream and he knew he'd be able to make it into a reality; he'd just have to get the whereabouts of the boy from that damned girl!

He had noticed that she went out the first morning that he had been there. However, he was far too lazy to go after her, plus the fact that he didn't care much to be near the Weasley girl. However, he did notice how long she had been gone. Then he remembered the letter. Perhaps she was going to see whoever they were. He did have a hunch on who it might have been. Of course, it was often dangerous for him to be thinking, as his manager often told him, but if it was for the sake of his beloved then think he must! With that he knew he must follow her the next day.

She went out that morning, once again not knowing that she had someone tail gating her.

With his Quittich skills, he was able to avoid being seen and followed her, un-phased, through the woods. Every noise he would make he would hide behind a tree until she kept going. When he made it to the mansion, he smiled in approval. Sure it was a bit drab but otherwise it was quite a nice establishment that they had here. Now the only question was who had it?

He watched as the red head went into the house. He took his broom out from behind him, because he didn't know if he would need it or not, and put it between his legs. Kicking off, he checked in every window until he found what he was looking for.

Well not exactly, but he found the red haired girl in a room with another man whose back was away from him. He decided he wanted to hear in on this conversation. He went closer to the window, but was hidden by the wall that lined the window and leaned in to the window, muttering a spell to make it less sound proof and was able to hear the words that they were speaking.

"What's eating you?" he heard the red head say.

"What do you mean?" he heard the gravely, rough voiced man reply back.

"What's wrong?" she clarified.

"I want to do something for him," he answered after a while of hesitation.

"Harry you mean?" Bingo, Oliver thought but continued listening, wanting to know who he was staying with, since he quite obviously was not on vacation.

"Yes, but…well…I asked him last night what he wanted, something that maybe he missed from home and…" he stopped and Oliver leaned in closer to the window.

"And what?" the girl asked back.

"He said he missed going shopping for books."

"Oh, you can solve that easily! Show him your library, there's a shit load of books in there!"

"But…do you think he'd like it?" he heard the man ask hopefully.

"Oh he'd love it, Draco!" Wait…Draco? Where had he heard that name before…? "The Malfoy library is beautiful. Oh he'll be so happy!"

Wait…Draco….Malfoy….Malfoy…Draco…There was a trend in these words. Malf-ah ha! Wait, Draco Malfoy? Damn he'd heard that name before! He'd…oh…oh my. He would have laughed out loud if he didn't remember that he couldn't give himself away. However, he did remember and therefore only smirked. This was the convict that had supposedly died, wasn't it? Already a plan began to form, but he did chance to listen a little more.

"He would? Oh…oh, okay, I'll show him it tonight."

"Draco…may I ask, are you perhaps…fancying our little Harry?"

"No of course not," that was an obvious lie, even obvious to the slightly thick headed Quittich player outside. Grinding his teeth in anger, he took off the spell from the window and quickly flew up until he found another window.

Inside he saw his beautiful future husband lying on his side, his face facing away from the window. However, the sight of him made Oliver smile widely and his greedy heart flutter.

"Soon, my love, you shall be away from this place," he promised the sleeping raven haired lad before zooming off on his broom as Ginny exited the mansion, oblivious of what was to happen next as she went home, for already, another plan had come into the mind of the, now dangerous, Oliver Wood.

* * *

A/N- So there you have it folks another chapter. I want to get a BIG shoutout to all the people who reviewed this last chapter. You guys gave me the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter! You guys ROCK my WORLD! 

**By The Way, the contest for the most awesome summary is still going. by the way, you don't only get your name all coolified on the top, but if it fits in the summary line, you get put up and credited for my summary!!! So put on your thinkin' caps! Thanks so much!**

Review Reply Time:

loyalslyraven- 3

goldenslumbers- 3

Sinful Sakura-**Congrats on getting Review No. 50. You get a free plushie of your choice: Draco, Harry, or Oliver. **

mandraco- 3

Too lazy to log in person, with some dastardly in there-Awesome summary! It might be too long for what I need it for...but I really really really like it! You never know what I may do :D -gives JKRowling'ed owned Draco Malfoy a hug for thee-

Evelyn Lucia- 3

Julia- Well, my dear, just look at chapter two and it explains it. however, if I perhaps was too drunk to get it out really well (Not really drunk, guys, just...eh why do I defend myself? . ) here i'll explain. Harry got bored after killing Dark Lord. The only shop that is there is a bookstore, plus he worked there for a little while and grew interested (I mean if you're around them enough you start wondering what is so great about them). Therefore, Harry grew addicted to reading. But notice it's not really LEARNING material, just stories of fiction.

Anonymous- 3

Bri-Bri- 3

Death of Tomarrow- and I shall answer your questions. Number one, because Weasley's have the master keys, since they own the house. And two, alright...I'll admit this right now, I was too lazy to follow through with that, though I do mention at some points that Harry thinks he's gotten less horrible to look at, and I put it there so you could decipher why. Poor Draco, suffering from my lack of memory and laziness.

slytheringirl4ever- 3

Hmm.-I-Wonder.- 3

seraphim9- 3 Congrats on getting numbero 60! (i think XD)

jamsa-Ha ha, I'm sorry. I love the feeling of suspense when I read stories so I put it in mine. I'm not good at prolonging my chapters to be longer either so...sorry ;

R&R Please! Hooray :) As you can see I reply to all!


	14. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any of these characters...ever.**

**Warning: I explain a little bit about Draco's Appearance and Harry's liking of books. Hopefully this helps!**

* * *

Chapter 14: How to Save a Life

Harry woke up not long after Ginny left, so when he realized what time it was he wondered why he got out of bed at all. Waking up at twelve o'clock in the afternoon was not something that Harry was too fond of doing for it often made him feel completely useless.

However, he did get up and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, like he did practically every day. He slumped down the stairs and met Draco in the kitchen as he began making a batch of coffee. "Good morning," he mumbled, still half asleep as he reached for a mug to put his coffee in. His hand was stopped by another though. The hand was much recognizable as Draco's and it was immediately removed and he turned to look at Draco.

"Um…let me get it," the blonde replied shakily. Harry smiled and shook his head amused, but moved so that the blonde could do as he wished.

Draco grabbed two mugs for the both of them and when the coffee was done they both began drinking it but Draco's hand shook a little so it was harder for him to drink it. Harry noticed this and put down his mug. "You alright Draco?" he asked him concerned.

"Err, yeah why shouldn't I be?" he asked, slightly defensive.

Normally, Harry would take this as a rude comment but as Harry had become closer with the blonde, he knew that he was just nervous to let other people know what he was thinking. It was rather…well…sweet.

It hadn't always been like this. In fact, Harry didn't know exactly why he felt like this around the graduated Slytherin. He used to hate him so strongly that the thought of him would send sparks. Now, however, he just…well he liked the man. Sure, they didn't agree on many things but on other things they did. They both liked the same Quittich team, they both liked coffee, and generally, they just liked being around each other.

Though Draco did leave a lot, which now Harry knew was to go into the room and look at that strange rose, they spent a lot of time with each other, and instead of going crazy; he grew happier than he was before.

He didn't even mind how hideous Draco was any longer. It was true, he could not deny it, that Draco was entirely too hideous for his own justice. Whatever he had done for this punishment must have been extremely horrifying. However, he had also noticed that as the time had passed between them his jagged face softened, if only slightly and his hands were not quite so horrendous as before. He didn't know if this were just a change in his judgment towards Draco, or if something else entirely were going on. For now, he would keep quiet about it.

Harry just chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just asking," he replied.

Draco nodded firmly, but once again he looked nervous and finally put the mug down as Harry finished, and Harry noticed that the man had hardly taken a sip from his mug.

"I would…" he cleared his throat. "I would like to show you something, if you would like to join me?" Curious, Harry nodded and followed. Draco led him down a few hallways then to a set of stairs that Harry hadn't noticed before, for it was behind a closed door. They went up a winding staircase and Draco pushed open a door from above them and they stepped out of it. It was dark up there and he heard Draco whisper in his ear. "Close your eyes."

Harry closed them and felt a light shine upon his face. Then he felt more light shine upon it, warming his skin. "Can I open them now?" he asked eagerly.

"Almost," was the reply he received. He began bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. "Alright, now you can." Harry opened his eyes.

And saw the most beautiful library that he could have ever imagined seeing. "Wow…" he whispered, completely floored, looking around the vast room, with wall crammed with books.

"This is…amazing!" he cried as he looked at the ceiling to the ground at all the books.

"You like it?" Draco asked, nervously. Harry looked at him with the biggest smile on his face that one could imagine to fit on one's face.

"Are you bonkers? I love it!" he said, still stunned as he continued looking around the room.

"Well it's all for you," he heard the blonde tell him and gasped.

"For me?" he asked, sounding like a child who was almost too scared that the thing he wanted most for Christmas was right in front of him but it could be taken away in the blink of an eye.

"Absolutely," the male replied resolutely.

The raven haired fellow felt hot tears of joy spring on his cheeks. "Thank you so much Draco," he said and wiped his eyes as too not seem entirely girly.

The other man nodded. "I'll leave you to have fun in here, at five o'clock I'd be honored if you would dress nicely and um…well you'll see."

Harry nodded absently and looked at all the books until the doors shut behind the other man. He was in a room full of books, no screw full of, PACKED with books. He pinched himself quite hard and when he felt the pain of the pinch and was still awake, he squealed, allowing himself to be girly at this point and time since he was alone, and took out the first book that he could find and headed for the big, comfy, green armchair near the fireplace at the center of the back wall.

Before he sat down to read, he almost laughed out loud at the change in him since he and Draco were schoolmates. They're everlasting hate had not been quite so ever lasting, and hell; Draco gave him this amazing library! Hermione would have been so jealous! After all, that is why he began reading in the first place.

He was devastated immediately after the war, when his good friend was taken ill due to many shots taken to her head. None of the curses were deadly, but she had taken enough that her memory was blank and she couldn't read, write, or do much of anything any longer. His Hermione was gone. Ron still visited her whenever he had the chance, but Harry could not do so without feeling that he was not visiting _her _but only her shadow.

When he moved in with the Weasleys to the new house and checked around town, immediately he got a job at the local bookstore and began working for Mr. Creed. He read for many reasons while he was there. The town bored him too much to just stay there so he would read so he could go away on some little adventure without actually hurting his friends this time, and it also gave passage to his old friend. Ever since he started he couldn't stop which was why this library was much more than just a gift to him, it was a treasure he wished he could have Hermione see.

Finally sitting down, he shook off such sad thoughts and took another look around his library before he began reading.

He realized after a few hours of reading that he had about a half hour to get ready. After he found the door that would lead him out of the library, he opened it. He looked back at it one last time and he smiled then hopped down to the stairs and shut the door above him. He hurried down the steps then went around the house until he reached the stairs, not surprised not to see Draco anywhere, then he went up into his room.

On the way, he thought nervously. "Holy shit, I've nothing nice to wear at all!" Thoughts ran through his mind of a potential temper tantrum or worse, disappointment in him! He must figure out something to do!

But as he entered the room, he found a nice set of clothes laid out for him. He laughed at his foolishness, for he knew that Draco knew of his casual nature. He would make sure to thank the blonde afterwards and got dressed.

Boy, did Draco have an eye for clothes or what! What Harry had given him was rather dashing to say the least. The shirt was a tunic sort of shirt that was purely white with ties on the collar. To go over that was a vest of a lovely deep red to make his own green eyes glow. Over the vest was a jacket that was also the same ruby color that was long and had a tailored tail at the end of it. The pants were black with dark red cuffs and his shoes were also black. It was rather dashing on a certain scar headed boy.

Deciding to keep on his glasses, he attempted to tame his hair. However, he gave up on this and went with the alternative. He aimed a spell at it with his wand and it grew long enough to put in a pony tail. He did so and noticed that he looked much older with the longer hair. He checked himself in the mirror a few more times before looking at the time and going down the stairs.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the minor delay guys. I'm sick as a dog, and I just logged in so I could post the story then go to sleep. This is one of my favorite chapters...and the next one even more so :) 

Alright review time:

Death-of-Tomarrow- 3

Sinful Sakura- ha ha. Mmm a Draco plushie...sounds delicious. Ooo you know what? They should have a special one that's Harry AND Draco and it's like...I don't know...either them holding hands (For us fluff lovers) or like them taking off their clothes (for us smut lovers) (is that what smut is? I'm just guessing...) oh gosh now I'm all full of happy thoughts. Ugh I need sleep XD.

Anonymous- -nods in agreement- but he is still hot...I WANT A RABID EATING CHIHUAHUA!...payback for mister Njord for getting me sick -angelic- anyway, oh it's not fun to anger the gods of computer. That happens to me too and it peeves me off. I like the summary :D

new moongirl- 3

mandraco- ha ha. Danku. 3

Dastardly-Lie- O.O Violence. I almost feel bad for Oliver ha ha...well that's almost, not entirely. XD. Dude I may have to use that summary. That's just...brilliant

Avihenda- It's alright luff. 3

lazycrazykitten- 3

Attackofthecyberbunnies-mom. (that's wow upside down :D)

Julia- Well I explained it even more in this chapter because other people have remarked upon it too. It's all good. Hope it helps a wee lil' bit :D. It would be awesome if oliver ended up getting ugly and like dying in a hole or something and Draco became gorgey blonde god -nods- then Harry sexes him up of course. WOW, sexes is sexes backwards!

**Ok I'm post-poning the summary thing to be announced in another 2 or 3 days being I am too tired to try any time like today or tomarrow I think. Please submit one! I will love thee foreeevvveerrr.**

PLEASE. REVIEW. It would be very awesome if you did. My current goal is to have at least 100 for this story by the time it's done. This only can be done with your help though! Please! REMEMBER THE CHILDREN! (that usually works when you want something right?)

Ok, peace guys.


	15. There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...but I do own this peanut butter sandwich!...-sigh- it's not the same. **

**Warning: Very short. Sort of...well sad v.v**

* * *

Chapter 15: There's a Fine, Fine Line

Draco met him at the bottom and was happy to see that the colors he had chosen went well with Harry's appearance in general. He was in a rather dashing outfit himself, much the same in design so it showed a bit more than Draco was comfortable with, since it exposed his neck and a small part of his chest, though his hands were covered by a pair of white gloves. However, since it was only Harry that would see him this way, he didn't mind it too badly.

He looked for approval of himself in Harry's eyes, and would change if he didn't see it, but since Harry seemed delighted at his color of blue cloth against his still pale skin, it seemed fine. His hair, which had been quite patchy since he had pulled it from aggravation in his earlier part of this curse, was now back to its normal self, using a hair growing spell much like Harry had. He had just been too distraught to use it before. His glimmering blonde hair took off the edge of his face a little bit as it was not tied back but gelled to perfection. It appeared Harry appreciated it.

Being smiled at so kindly made Draco blush a little and he held out his hand to Harry who took it with ease. He helped him down the rest of the way and, nervously holding hands with each other, Draco led them to a ball room.

Music seemed to just come out of the walls, classical music of Bach and Mozart and many others. However, right now it was a very peaceful song, though Draco could not think of the name right now as he was far too focused on making the other man happy.

He turned to look at Harry and practically made Draco beam in pride when he saw the look of astonishment once again plastered upon the black haired man.

"Draco what is all this?" he was asked by an awed voice.

"It's a request," Draco said, turning to face Harry and holding up his hand that held the other's hand firmly.

"A request?" Harry asked him confused which made Draco for the first time in a very long time give the man a serene sort of smile.

"A request, if I may, to dance with you?" he asked, of course a jumble of nerves on the inside but exteriorly he was quite poised.

Harry, shocked at first once again, matched the blonde's serene smile and nodded. "I'd love to."

And dance they did. Though Draco was the better of the two, it didn't matter for they were both just enjoying being in each other's presence, listening to the words of the song that was on currently, for it seemed it was not all just classical that was on the wall's mind. However, it was a song that Draco had never heard before.

_Tale as old as time._

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

Draco realized that this song much described the two of them. It appeared Harry recognized this too, for he leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and nuzzled ever so gently, which made Draco's heart beat just a little faster.

He unconsciously took his hand up and ran it through Harry's hair, letting the hair tie that was holding it behind him slide to the floor. His hair was soft; even through the gloves he could feel it's silky smoothness. They fit much like his hand and the glove did and they stayed like that for a while as the moon in the sky began to rise higher and higher.

Two hearts beating as one, and nothing could ruin this moment for him.

Except, perhaps, an uninvited guest, which had made its grand entrance and made the music stop as a familiar red headed girl entered the room at blasting speed.

The silence was deafening as the two men separated and looked at the panting girl.

"I have to speak to Harry right now," she said still trying to catch her breath.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as they separated completely, leaving Draco standing there in the cold as the raven haired man followed Ginny into a room and she shut the door behind him.

Draco was going to leave them alone but couldn't take the thought of a secret in his own home and went after them and leaned against the door. Although his hearing was far greater than any regular person it was muffled but he caught enough to make his heart stop.

He heard Ginny speak.

"Harry…Oliver…wants….leave….strong….male….gorgeous….you'd love him. Can…make…hate…Draco."

Draco never felt so betrayed in his life! His best friend was taking away the one man that he'd grown to….to care about. However, he listened for the answer.

"I…want…him. I…hate…Draco."

With that Draco tore away from the door, his heart ripped into many small pieces. "No….he…but he always…." He tried to tell himself that this was not the truth. That Harry didn't hate him, but could he blame Harry? He was a monster and would be a monster until the day he died. How could he think that Harry would put away their old rivalry just because they lived together, which Draco had been such a fool to do.

His head hung low he walked away from the door and to the only room that could give him comfort in grievance. The room that held his life, his time….his rose.

* * *

A/N- This chapter makes me really sad. But a little side note! Remember what Harry and Ginny say! ONLY 8 more (ish) chapters! (there might be 9 or 10 if I feel generous ha ha...v.v)

Review Replies 101:

Lazycrazykitten- Ha ha, I always love it when Draco's like that...I guess for that reason that he was so strong in school.

Shakespeares Whore- -heart-

Asato Sohma- -blush- that's mighty kind of you!

Avihenda- He should make an appearance soon.

Anonymous- -heart-

NjordtheBlue- Hey it only got cold because YOU were too stubborn to drink it. Ain't my fault. This has nothing to do with my grudge against Hermione. In fact, I JUST added that in so YOU would stop saying that Harry's character makes no sense, which now it does so Nyah.

Julia- I know! I'm so psyched about it ha ha. I'm going to like wear it somewhere on my body (my shin?) and be like "I am sexes!" Awesome! That explaination was dedicated to you because you weren't as mean about it as some people I know...-cough cough-Njord-cough cough- So enjoy it :)

DraculUnknown- -heart-

Ok guys. Read and Review PLEASE. :) Love you guys BUNCHES.


	16. River

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Warning: THE SHORTEST CHAPTER OF DUUM! But very angsty.**

SUMMARY OF LOVE!:

CONGRATULATIONS DASTARDLY-LIE!

** "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful man. Through his bitter actions, he is forced to be the one thing he feared to become: a beast. Repulsed by his hideous reflection, he locks himself away, until, one day, he meets the one man who can see through him. And perhaps hate may turn to love..."**

"Oliver Wood is a huge butthead and should be kicked and then shot."--this is also another lovely summary that they thought up and COULDN'T resist putting it up.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 16: River

Harry was taken into the room with his long time friend as she sat him down and took a deep breath to tell him what was on her mind.

"Harry," she began. "Do you remember Oliver?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Well he wants you to marry him. I found this out from him just a little while ago. He wants you to leave this place. I tried to tell him that you wouldn't but he's strong, Harry, very strong, and pinned me down to the chair then told me about how he knows that Draco is still alive. He thinks that he's so gorgeous and that you'd love him, that little narcistic git. He said he can make the entire town come and kill Draco since they all hate Draco. I just…I think that…well…it doesn't matter what I think. You need to do something!"

Harry looked at her in shock for a minute then the cogs in his mind began to turn. He looked up at her. "I would never want someone as scummy as him. I could never hate Draco! I…I think I might…oh never mind," he sighed, getting frustrated at the thought of anyone blackmailing someone he had grown so close to.

"Then what will you do?" she asked quietly, watching his anger in observation.

"I will have to tell Draco, see what we should do," he said then before the red head could get a word in edgewise.

He walked back in the ballroom but it was only lit by the moonlight with no one else inside. He began looking around, calling Draco's name.

Then he realized where Draco must be and ran up to the room where the rose was kept and there he found Draco, just staring at the wilting rose.

"Draco?" he whispered softly.

"What?" the man growled, surprising Harry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing next to him but Draco turned his face away from him.

"I heard what you said, about that Oliver guy," he said after a tense silence.

"You did?" he asked, surprised. "Well what do you think I should do?"

"Leave," Draco said immediately. "And please don't return."

Harry reeled back, stunned. "What?"

"Please just…leave me," he whispered, his head bowed.

Harry confusedly began to listen to his words, but then was stopped when Draco whispered quietly into the darkness. "Wait."

Harry did stop, tears springing in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked his voice hardly able to be heard through the pain he was feeling at Draco's sudden coldness. Draco got up and placed a picture in his hand. "Something to remind you…of…of if you had any memories with me," he said, his voice unnoticeably shaking, his face hidden from Harry so the man could not see the tears that he shared as well. In his hand was the one picture that they'd taken together, through Draco's despair, when they were eating yet another peanut butter and jelly sandwich together, by trickery on Harry's part, wanting to help Draco get less self conscious. Draco had taken and hidden the picture away but now he was giving it to Harry.

Harry took it and placed it in his pocket. Without another word he left the room, leaving Draco to his despair. He went into his room and grabbed his things, changing out of the clothes that suited him so well and into a casual t-shirt and jeans, and went outside, with Ginny in tow, silent so she would not distress the man with her even more than he appeared to be distressed, as they went to go greet the man that had suddenly entered his life.

But carried in the blistering wind, yet again, were words from the beast inside the mansion, though Harry could only imagine it as the trick of the wind, but all the same it made Harry turn back to look at the castle with lonely, sad eyes.

"_I love you, Harry Potter…" _then a lost, desperate roar of pain and anguish aimed to the sky.

* * *

A/N-Ok, the winner of the summary contest is...Dastardly Lie! (I put them both up ha ha) A BIGILLION THANKS

Sorry the chappie's so short...Review Replies!(Only 9 more to go till 100!):

Death of Tomarrow- yes very sad v.v

lazycrazykitten-v.v

Asato Sohma- Nope it never pays

Anonymous--shrugs- it actually reminds me a bit of it too ha ha. There a chapter name dedicated to you :)

Sinful Sakura- I hope you feel better!

new moongirl-I'm sorry! I just like posting one chapter a day so more people can read it then review it so they don't feel so rushed.

Dastardly-lie- Oh man, I'd so by that in bulk. Specially Draco and Wood ones...he he wood. Naw, but you would have won anyway cause I liked yours alot ha ha. Just have to shorten it somehow but I shall do it!

Julia- but then no one sees the greatest word of life... cept my foot. Possibly the ground and whoever I decide to kick in the face that day. Um, the story has a round about of 7 to 8 more chapters left.

slytheringirl4ever- go ahead I don't mind ha ha ha. That's actually pretty awesome. I would be honored to be in there.

NjordtheBlue-Oliver is not raping Harry. Live with it :).

Avihenda- no worries, i read my favorites at 5 in the morning. that might be why i'm so tired all the time XD

Read and Review ONLY NINE MORE GUYS! Whoever gets 100th gets the kinky or fluffy plushie.


	17. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Apologies to those who got confused. I had to delete something and it deleted this chapter off of fanfic O.O...so um...sorry. There are going to be no review replies cause I'm sort of freaked out XD. Congratulations to Chantal Flameshadow (sorry if I don't have your name right) for getting 100th review. I am going to post the xmas chapter next.**

* * *

Chapter 17: My Immortal

Ginny watched Harry walk a defeated walk through the woods and soon out of it and into the town. She wished that she could ask what Draco had said, but according to the little she had gotten out of him, it wasn't very good.

As they made their way to the Weasley household she took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He looked back at her and smiled sadly, his eyes empty of everything but sadness, and they walked up to the door.

Ginny announced their entrance as they walked in and took off their winter clothing. Immediately, Harry was taken up in a bone crushing hug.

--

"Harry! Oh how I've missed you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she squeezed the life slowly out of him.

"Missed you too, now could you please let me down," he said, trying to sound cheerful. When put down she kissed his forehead.

"There's someone in here to see you! You best go and see them!" she said excitedly bustling him in.

Inside the kitchen, at the table, was a man that he recognized from the television and the papers. Also, he recognized him from the year or so he played under him on the Gryffindor Quittich Team.

"Hello Wood," he said stiffly to the man who had forced him to go away from Draco, though he mused, Draco didn't seem that saddened to be away from him.

"Oh please, call me Oliver," the man before him boomed, something twinkling in his eye that didn't much settle with Harry. Harry sat at the table. "So how was your trip back?" Oliver asked him taking a rather large bite into something resembled a lot of beef slumped together.

"It was fine, though I wish I could go back," he said, glaring as best as he could at him, but Oliver took no notice.

"Ah, Don't we all?' he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Listen," Harry said, standing up. "You do not impress anyone with your fame or your sick humor or…whatever it is you think you have," he hissed. "Get the hell out of what I have left of the life you took away from me."

With that he excused himself from the table and left to go to his room but felt himself grabbed around the waist and his body shivered as he felt he was about to be sick when he heard the smooth voice of the Quittich player in his ear.

"If you want your little monster to stay safe then I recommend you treat me with every desire I have, hm?" he whispered, almost like a snake.

"Let go of me," Harry growled.

"Never, my pet, come, to your room where we can…" a wicked smile appeared on the man's face "get better acquainted." And before Harry could reply, he was swept to his room.

When the door was locked he was shoved against a wall and immediately felt a pair of lips hard pressed against his own, needy and rough. Harry attempted to push him off but it was much like trying to push off a boulder.

Eventually, Oliver went up for air and Harry blocked him from going in again. "I think me and you need a little talk," Harry said.

"Oh yes, yes we do of course!" Oliver said letting go of Harry.

The black haired man took a deep breath then looked at him evenly. "So…what do you want with me?"

"Quite simply I wish to marry you, Harry Potter, and I think you'll agree that I'm the best you could ever have." He said, running a hand up Harry's thigh making Harry shudder in disgust.

"Why the hell would I agree? I'm sorry but I just don't think of you like that or in any way at all for that matter." He snapped back at the man angrily.

Oliver chuckled and sighed then opened the door to Harry's room. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but until you agree with me, you'll have to be locked up in this room. Of course, you could just say you'll marry me now and I won't have to do such a thing."

"I will never marry you!" Harry spat.

"So be it," he sighed, not sounding all that upset though as he shut the door and locked it with a series of locking spells that Harry himself knew he couldn't break.

He looked out the window in despair and slowly let himself fall into tears as his heart began to break for he would never see the hideous beast that had taken over his fragile heart.


	18. You're a Pain in my Tannenbaum

**Dislcaimer: I don't own em...yet! XD**

**Warning: There is mention of religion in here. I did not write anything I did write to insult any religion, race, creed, w/e. Harry's just an idiot. If you get offended then...well um...Here's a draco plushie...**

* * *

Chapter 18 (Add In to cheer you guys up because it gets sad v.v): A Pain in my Tannenbaum

As Harry lay on the bed after the second day of being stranded in his room, he began to look back upon times that he had shared with the blonde, no matter how hurt he was by him.

There was only so much one could do in a week or two of being with a person, but somehow they had done more than he ever had with anyone he'd ever dated. Not that he was dating Draco, mind you! They just…they spent quality time together but it was far more different than any time he would spend with Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts.

He and Draco weren't friends. They weren't lovers. They weren't enemies. They were just…Harry and Draco. Neither of them ever stopped to ask if they liked the other or hated the other. They just knew that they were something they couldn't identify just yet.

It was almost the time that everyone would put up holiday things for the big, old holiday of Christmas. Well…everyone except Draco it seemed. Mind you, Harry was not one who would go all out on the holidays, but a wreath or a tree would do.

He especially loved Christmas trees. He loved how in one house they could have a real tree with pinecones still hanging unto it and popcorn garland with powder for snow would be put upon it. Then you could go to the house right next door they could half a tree that is made of aluminum and glistens with multicolored lights and ornaments. So when he looked around the place and saw no Christmas tree, he had to bring it up with Draco.

It was morning when he brought it up.

"Draco," he said after eating another pancake, since now he had moved on from constantly making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for every meal to pancakes, "Are you Jewish?" he asked.

Draco looked flabbergasted to say the least. "Am I Jewish?" he repeated and Harry nodded, "Not as far as I know." Harry nodded and Draco thought it was the end of the matter, but with Harry around he should have stayed on his toes.

"Buddhist?" he asked and Draco stopped eating again to look at him.

"No." he replied and went back to eating.

"Hindu?"

"No."

"Muslim?"

"No."

"Islamic?"

Draco was about to answer "No", but thought on the word and said "That's the same thing as Muslim."

"Oh…well are you?" Harry asked.

Draco put his fork down and looked intensely at Harry, who was completely serious. He rolled his eyes and said once again. "No." Before Harry could put in another word he pushed his food away and leaned on his arms.

"Alright, what's up with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're asking me what sort of religion I am. That means if I say yes to one of these you are either going to use this against me or to gain something you want. So, what is it that you want?" Draco asked an eyebrow rose on his massacre of a face.

Harry looked around a bit then said. "Why don't you decorate for Christmas?" he asked.

"Why don't I what?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't ask such a stupid question.

"Decorate for Christmas." He repeated. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up with his plate. "Come on, why don't you? It's fun!"

"I'm sure it is," Draco said sarcastically, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to."

Harry followed him. "Well why don't you then?"

Draco didn't reply for a while. "Well…" he said quietly. "It was a tradition my family would have, before the Dark Lord came back. It was the one time of the year that we would let the house elves have time off so we could put up a Christmas tree, which we would get from the forest, and put it right in the middle of the room in the front. We had more ornaments than one could ever imagine having and we put each and every one on there, of course with a little help from our wands. My mum really liked the thought of having a White Christmas so the rest of the house would white or sometimes a little red and green. The house would always smell of gingerbread cookies, which was the one thing my mother knew how to make. We would make a lot of things out of gingerbread, gingerbread men, gingerbread houses; I even helped make an entire family out of gingerbread once."

As he said all this, his face was lost with a smile that Harry had never seen before. It wasn't full or broad or even scary. It was whimsical and calm, but it was definitely new. However, his expression soon changed.

"Then he came back," he said quietly. "At first it was alright, we planned on doing it anyway. But Father was never able to be home to do it and soon all it came to be about was work. We did make gingerbread but then I got involved and my mum grew too depressed to make them any longer. It became best that I didn't think about Christmas anymore." He looked weary, but he didn't say anything else.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. "Well that's depressing."

"Well, you wanted a reason, I gave you one. Happy?" Draco asked, walking away from the kitchen and into the 'couch room.'

"No. I think we should celebrate Christmas together," he said honestly and Draco snorted. "I'm being completely honest! Come on let's get a tree let's put up garland let's-!"

"Let's not," Draco said, monotone. Harry, downtrodden, walked away from him and up the stairs to his room.

In there he pouted quite a bit. He was mad! He wanted at least a little bit of change in this boring old mansion! You know what, if Draco was going to be so difficult he'd just have to make it Christmassy himself!

However, right now he was a bit tired. So he decided to take a nap, for that is usually what is called for when one, such as himself, is tired.

When he woke up, he heard a bit of roaring coming from downstairs. He hurried out of bed and sneaked down the stairs as quiet as he could so he could not be heard. The roars turned out to be curses coming namely from a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry listened closely as he walked to the edge the room, still hidden by the doorway.

"Shit. Fuck. Shitter of God Damn Ass-wiping Fuckers-." Was much of what was being said by the bitter Slytherin. Harry held in a gasp at the sight however.

There was a large tree in the middle of the room. It had more ornaments than you could imagine, mostly green or white or silver. However the one that Draco was working on was not either. It was rather large; possibly one of the larger of the ornaments and it looked rather heavy.

It was an angel with sapphire wings, made with jewels. It was dressed in a bold, yellow, silky gown that covered it in golden sparkles. The head of the angel was poised and delicate, painted with glossy paint and made of porcelain and it had a halo that must have been made of pure gold.

However, as Draco kept attempting to put it on the tree it would slide of the branch which would make another round of curses come from Draco. He put the angel on once again and jumped back. It stayed. He began to beam until it slid off once again and he caught it just in time. Harry walked away then decided that he would make something special for Draco. Harry took out a cookbook and skimmed through it. He began to make the mix for gingerbread men. By the time he was done, it was almost night-time, and Draco walked in and saw him taking the cookies out of the oven.

"So that's what I've been smelling," Draco said and went to take one but Harry smacked his hand.

"Wait till after dinner," he chided, then laughed since he sounded much like Mrs. Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes but then his eyes lit up.

"Would you like to see something?" he asked and he tentatively reached for Harry's hand. Harry took his hand and nodded with a smile. Draco beamed even more as he led him out to the room with the tree. It looked even better than before. The ornaments seemed to come to life. The garland was hardly garland at all, but metallic snakes slithering about the tree in set paths, making not hissing noises but almost like distant twinkling bells. It was the most magical thing Harry had ever seen.

"Wow." He said in awe.

He even saw the angel, hung there looking sturdy. Well…not as much sturdy as clinging but it looked good none the less. He heard the timer go off. "Oh! One second, I got food."

He came back out with gingerbread cookies, being a tad on the uncreative side and just making them into circles…or more blobs. However, Draco seemed to appreciate it. They sat down and began munching on them.

"See? Isn't decorating for Christmas nice?" Harry smiled. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he ate some more cookies.

Until there was a crash.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco cursed as he got up and looked around. At first he couldn't find anything, and neither could Harry who helped him out. But then, they saw it.

Where the angel once was, it was only a halo hanging pathetically alone as the rest of the ornament was on the ground.

Harry stifled a laugh to chance and look at Draco, who was in one word: shock. He looked at the angel who was lying there, fallen from its perch, then back up to the halo. He looked at Harry who was turning red from holding in his laughter.

"Fuck it all," Draco said as he went back to the couch and resumed moodily eating the cookies while Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and began to laugh, very hard. In fact he laughed so hard and long he was on the floor by the time he was done.

"Are you quite finished?" Draco asked when he had calmed down. Harry nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry…I…I just…" Harry tried to explain it but caught sight of the halo again and broke in another round of laughter. He heard Draco get up and sulk as he went up the stairs.

The next day the tree had gone, and so had the ornaments and the gingerbread cookies and anything that resembled Christmas except the cold, but Harry saw the angel sitting on the sill of the window, in memory of the little early Christmas they had shared.

And now he was back to his room, without a moody Draco, or gingerbread cookies, or the porcelain angel. He leaned back on the bed and sighed but couldn't help a smile spread on his face at the angel-less halo on the magic tree.

* * *

A/N- Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! It was REALLY fun to write. :D I would just like to wish you all an early wintereenmas.

Review Replies (For all those from the last chapter that I didn't reply to..um...I really apologize. v.v. I got REALLY fed up with myself and now it's sort of pointless for me to go back...If you had a question though please either pm me or...kick me in the shin on aim (name is Pinkteacupofdoom).

Death of Tomarrow- -heart-

Drowning Faith- -heart-

whatsername916- Oh my god that happens to me all the time! Lol. No worries, glad you like it though :D

Chantal Flameshadow- what's with all my reviewers and guns? O.O XD Love yeas

Kat Davi- Thanks ha ha ha!

Miss Lesley- Ha ha, I hope I answered all your inquiries! If not..well...shame on me I guess! Here's an Oliver plushie!

slytheringirl4ever--heart-

Sinful Sakura--heart-

Julia- XD...I actually don't know where she went. -goes to check under stove...they always end up there-

Dastardly-Lie- Another shotgun XD. Oh no! I'm sorry about the sweater. I would make you one but...it would end up looking more like a sock..anyway, this chapter is my favorite so far so...enjoy :D.

Njord- ha ha. You're the weirdest boy alive -hugs-

btw- Tannenbaum means Xmas Tree. :D


	19. Killin me Softly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mmmm turkey :)**

**Warnings: Um...sadness? This chapter always makes me REALLY sad...I think it's because of how much of a cruel person I am for doing this to Draco. XD**

* * *

Chapter 19: Killin' Me Softly

Ginny went over to Draco's mansion after a few days, wanting to get straightened out what had happened. She went to the woods however but they wouldn't let her in. She tried a few times through but each time she'd reach the outside again. Angrily she muttered a curse that she had planned for if Draco would not let her into the woods and they obliged.

She marched through the woods, angry that he would not let her in, and marched much the same to the mansion. She entered without knocking and was about to yell at how ungrateful the little git was when she saw the state of the place.

It was not torn. It was not messy. There was no blood anywhere. There were no scratches on the walls that weren't there before.

There was not a spot of life to be felt. The air was cold, so cold that it chilled the bone. The snow outside could not measure to the freezing depths that the mansion emitted from its very walls.

"Draco?" she called into the mansion only to hear her echo. Never had her steps echoed on the stair like this, it was as if she was going to be followed by some sort of ghost. The air grew even colder as she got up to the top, there was no sign that he'd been out here for quite some time.

Again she called is name. She went into his bedroom that was perfectly made up to look nicer. It was not ripped, or torn, it was almost as if someone had miraculously made over the room to look like its old self, yet there was no sign that anyone had been in there either, at least not for the past few nights.

Ginny looked at the door to the rose room and anxiously stood outside it. "Draco, are you in there?" she asked loudly, her voice cascading off the walls in an unending echo. She nervously opened the door, her heart pounding in her ears. Then she saw the saddest sight that she could have imagined to ever see.

Draco Malfoy, his skin paled far beyond what it should be, was beaten and bruised from what could only be self inflictment. His eyes were hollow and lifeless as he gazed at the flower which was no longer standing in the glass shield but in his hands, and one by one, he was picking the petals off of the flower. He only had but a few left and did not look like he would be stopping.

"NO!" she cried grabbing the flower from him. She took it out of his grasp with ease and winced as the thorns pierced her skin but she did not worry about that as she saw what a weak state this man was in. Looking at the rose, she saw it held but four petals left. Four more days for Draco to live this cursed life. The other petals lay gray and lifeless upon the floor and rose did not glow like it had.

She put the rose back in its protective shield then looked back at Draco. She felt she should yell at him till the whole place came down in his stupidity, but the pathetic look on his face was enough to shut her up. He was so lost, so confused, and obviously more than all…he was hurt and heartbroken.

"Can you stand?" she asked softly, the words still like ice on her mouth. Draco looked at her, the hollowness in his eyes making her shudder then shook his head. "I'll help you then," she whispered. She lifted him up to a standing position, surprised that such a big man could be light enough to do so.

He was brought to the bed in her arms and she laid him under the covers. She sat at his bedside and ran a hand through his hair, which once again was patchy and looked as if it was bleeding from the extreme pull he placed on it.

"Why did you do this?" she asked him, whispering still, for it was much too desolate a place to speak any louder than that. She was surprised to hear a chuckle come from his lips.

"Do this?" he asked, his voice so quiet that it scared her more than any scream would. "Do this to what? I am nothing," he said, his eyes closing.

She was about to reply but she knew it would reach deaf ears. She held in a sob as she sat there and watched the snow as it slowly began to fall down. Ginny then knew that she did not have much time to waste. She kissed the demented forehead of the tortured lover and left him, now on a mission to save the lives of perhaps two men.

* * *

A/N- Heyo. Hoped you liked this chapter. It's short but...I dunno, _I think_ it's pretty intense.

Review Replies:

Koruyuha-Ha ha. It's actually based off a story that my friend told me. I thought it was hilarious and knew I had to write it ha ha. I have a cult? O.o

chelsHDfan-It was a flashback sweetheart. He was sitting in his room and began thinking of past times with Draco.

Chantal Flameshadow-...but it is cheerful!...-puts a halo in front of your face- see? Funny!

Drowning Faith- Desu!

I apologize for the late update yesterday. Fanfiction was busy so I couldn't update then I had HEAPS of homework (still do) so I did that (For once.)

Please Review! Much Love!


	20. I Surrender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: 2 combined chapters in Oliver/Harry points of view. **

* * *

Chapter 20: I Surrender

Oliver had been waiting for Harry to accept his proposal for days now, and it should not have lasted this long! Today, he went into his room and found Harry gazing out the windows, again. This was no time for daydreaming, Oliver thought.

He took the boy out into the hallway and into his room. He sat him on the bed and tried this thing that he read into a book about trying to woo a witch. Of course, Harry wasn't a witch, but if he was going to be submissive he's as close to one as one could be.

"Harry is there something I could do to make you want to marry me?" he asked him quietly.

"Please don't make me marry you," Harry said, half heartedly and bored. "You know who I want." And now Oliver snapped.

"Why don't you want me?!" he yelled, "I'm handsome. I'm strong. I'm rich. Come on you can't get much better than that!"

Harry looked at him with an almost amused expression on his face. "That is true," he said softly, "but you are not him."

"What? That Malfoy git?! You hate him don't you?!" Oliver yelled as he grew very defensive of being inferior to a Slytherin.

"I don't know, I don't think I do," Harry replied softly once again.

Oliver looked at him and seethed then did something that Harry did not expect, he smirked with an expression that fleeted across his face that was much like a cat cornering a mouse before it pounced but it was replaced with sympathy. Fake sympathy of course…but Harry couldn't tell. "Then go to him," he said quietly.

Harry looked at him in surprise but at hearing the words immediately believed them.

He got up and hugged Oliver tight then ran out of the room to get ready, not seeing the emotion in Oliver's eyes that could burn a hole through you.

As Harry left for the mansion, Oliver formulated the plan further and headed into town.

He entered the bar that most went to at this time of the night. He called attention to himself by whistling above all the noise and all saw him and gazed in awe at his sheer determination and hate that revolved around him.

"Boys!" he cried. "I've found another Death Eater to kill!"

Oliver Wood could only smile in a cold daunting way as the men cheered around him and got ready to murder the man that had stolen Harry Potter from him.

--

Harry encountered Ginny on the way to Draco's Mansion.

"Ginny…Ginny oh my god, he's letting me see Draco!" he cried in excitement but stopped when he saw the crestfallen appearance on Ginny's face. "What?"

"Harry, Draco's dying." Those words pierced his heart more than anybody could imagine.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"A curse was placed on him years ago that he would be ugly for five years unless he found his true love by the end of the spell. If those five years ended…he'd die, the thing to represent those five years was a rose, each petal resembling a day, and hence it was so large but…" she took a deep breath and continued. "He's been plucking out the petals and now is only left with four days."

Harry looked towards the mansion and began walking determinedly to it. "Where are you going Harry?' she asked.

"To comfort him of course!" he cried.

He walked a few more steps then was stopped by a hand.

"Harry how exactly did you make him change his mind?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, he just did, why?" he asked, not wanting to talk about some stupid Quittich player when his Draco was on his deathbed!

She shook her head. "Nothing, go to him Harry," she said and he didn't need to be told twice as he went up to go to the mansion. He was accepted into the woods easily which surprised him but none the less he went in anyway. Somehow he remembered how to get to the mansion, if you'd asked him how he wouldn't know, and made it there easily.

He felt the same thing that Ginny felt: the bitter emptiness of disuse. He immediately ran up the stairs and opened the doors to Draco's bedroom and felt his heart tear in two as he saw the blonde laying on the bed, looking so fragile even with his brutish frame.

"Who's there?" he heard the weak man he'd missed so badly whisper so weakly that it could hardly be heard.

"It's me," Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Draco replied, his voice sounding mildly surprised but not much more than that.

"The one and only," Harry replied trying to ease the tension but obviously failing. He walked up to the blonde and saw the emptiness of his eyes and tearstains running down his distorted cheeks.

"Ah, what a treat, to be graced by _the_ Harry Potter," Draco said, sounding tired and slightly amused but not much more.

"Can't get much better than that, huh?" Harry replied sitting next to Draco on his bed. He ran a hand through the mangled remains of his hair. "Why did you do this to yourself, Draco?" he whispered, his voice troubled with pre-tear buildup.

"Sometimes," he whispered quietly, licking his lips but his eyes closing as he was slipping into an unconscious state. "People can make you do crazy things."

Harry just stood over him, watching him closely like a guardian angel, as he lie down next to him looking at the beast who could look more beautiful then any person in the world.

* * *

A/N- See? I love you so much that I didn't stop with that very TENSION FILLED chapter and gave you guys one to make you go AWWW. XD Hope you like it!

Wow. I got a butt-load of reviews! O.O Therefore, I'm just going to answer the questions and mention the other peoples in this list!

The list of the awesome people: Sinful Sakura, Chantal Flameshadow, Death-of-Tommarrow (brilliant), whatsername916, Asato Sohma (gives you a hanukah decoration ;), Njord (o.o),Dastardly-Lie (OHMG I love that song! -dances- and...Uh oh!   
-hides and gives you plushie that you can make nakie-), Anonymous, lazycrazykitten, Julia, Kat Davi, Koruhya(-gives you beast plushie-), Questions:

Q (by juniper)- Why is Harry unable to open a door that is locked by Oliver?  
A- You know I really wanted to think of an answer to this. Like something other than "I don't know why." What it comes down to is, would you break out and risk getting hexed into an oblivion (or raped o.o) to go back to someone who'll break your heart by telling you to leave? Perhaps he's just SO brokenhearted at that point that he thinks that this is the only way. He's not thinking outside the box :o!

Q(by Drowning Faith)-Why is it so short?  
A- I'm not sure, that's just how I write. I can't help it v.v

Ahhh see? That's much better in proportion. Only a few more to go guys! Here, everything is CLIMACTIC!


	21. Run for your Life

**Disclaimer: We behold these truths, that this are not my characters**

**Warning: Insanity. Lots of it.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Run for your Life 

Ginny found the mob of people forming outside the bar. Growing worried she rushed over to find out what was going on.

"Mr. Wood found a death eater, ma'am. We're off to go kill it," a man told her, raising his wand to show that they meant business.

Ginny knew who this death eater was and she knew that she was the only one here who would stop this.

She hurried and found Oliver Wood and grabbed him by the shoulders and with all her strength turned him around and punched him in the nose. He growled but instead of punching back like she thought he might he straightened up.

"What was that for?"

"For going to do something incredibly stupid," she replied. Then she turned to the mob. "Listen, this man is crazy, there's no proof that he's alive. He's just doing this as a power control gig to prove he can control simpletons like us. If anyone's the death eater, he is!"

The townspeople grew confused but then the chatter died down and Oliver's barking laughter.

"No proof eh? How about a look at this!" he cried as he took something out of his pocket.

It was a picture of Harry and Draco sitting at the table in the greenhouse, eating sandwiches and looking all together happy.

"I show you, Exhibit A, DRACO MALFOY!" he cried and was pleased to hear a round of gasps.

"Holy Shit! What happened to his face?!" one asked in shock at remembering what a beauty Draco Malfoy had once been.

"Wait that's Harry Potter!" a voice gasped and the others saw and gasped too.

"Yes it is," Oliver replied, his grin growing more slimy and evil.

"But he wouldn't fraternize with the enemy!" another man cried.

"But it seems he has! Perhaps we should kill 'em both before they kill us!" Oliver rallied and the men cheered and began their way to the woods.

Ginny was going to run ahead and try to save the two from an untimely death by not letting her identity to be taken by the woods to permit these men in, but was grabbed roughly by the arm with very strong hands.

"Sorry, Weasley, but you're coming with me," he growled in Ginny's ear.

They all were yelling in enthusiasm as they made their way to the woods. The woods opened for Ginny and they began walking through, however, right after Ginny walked through or more shoved through, the woods shut, leaving the mob there, dazed and confused as to why they couldn't get in.

Ginny looked at Wood smugly but it didn't seem to phase him. "I didn't need them anyway, I can kill them myself," he sneered as he forced her to lead the way.

"Why do you want to kill Harry?" she asked, knowing already why he would want to kill Draco, for he was an over-reacting git, but she couldn't even guess why he'd want to kill the man of his obsession.

"Because if it isn't me he wants, he doesn't deserve to want anything at all, let alone live. I'm going to kill Draco before his very eyes, then out of my love for him, will cut his suffering short by slicing off his head and putting it on my mantle." Oliver replied, sounding like he thought it was a completely reasonable thing to do.

"You're bloody mental!" she cried.

"Perhaps, but you happen to forget, Miss Weasley. I'm also Oliver Wood," he laughed and they went deeper into the woods and up to the mansion.

They made it to the mansion not much longer afterwards and he swung open the door announcing his entry. He shoved Ginny to the side and binded her so she couldn't leave. "Can't have you running off now can I?" he asked, his eyes crazy as the day was long.

She could only glare at him as he went up the stairs.

* * *

A/N- Only 2 more chapters after this!!! 

Alright let's get something clear. I. Write. Short. Chapters. I don't do it on purpose, it just happens. Plus I update daily so at least you're not given a peice of poop to last you a month. THEREFORE! If I get another review about how it shouldn't be so short, I highly recommend that you look at what you are saying. Will his ever change anything? Will you saying "this is short" make the next chapter long? NO! So please, it's a bit annoying. Thanks for understanding.

Awesome People of Doom! (I thought that added a bit of oomph.)-Death-of-Tomarrow,drowning faith, whatsername916, lazycrazykitten, yaeko, dmweasley, NjordtheBlue(-rolls eyes- I give up on you XD), Asato Sohma, Dastardly-Lie (Ohmg I want them to do that too! -fangirl squee-), Kat Davi (Feel Better!), Julia, Anonymous (yay intellegence! I hope this answers your question), slytheringir4ever, part creator of hibbon.

No real questions today other than asking for plot stuff and stuff...um...I don't understand Julia's question so I'll just give you a Draco Plushie. Good god, how many plushies have I given out? These things do not grow on trees!


	22. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys...what I own is NOTHING in comparison.**

**Warning: Violence (ish), Um...sadness x 12343211234 **

* * *

Chapter 22: Heaven 

Draco awoke to hearing Harry breathing softly next to him. He turned around and realized just how painful it was to do so. He looked at the peaceful man next to him and was about to stroke his hair when he heard his front door slam open.

At first he thought he wouldn't be able to move, but when he saw his innocent Harry lying there peacefully, unknowing of the intruder of the Mansion, he knew he must get out of there in order to distract the intruder from hurting him. He went out of the bedroom and shut it, keeping him safe inside and hurried as best he could to go to another room, which was the library.

He made noises along the way to show that he was that way if he wanted to find him so Oliver wouldn't even think of where Harry was. When he reached the library, he waited, sitting by the biggest window of the library. At first he thought his plan didn't work but then he heard thundering foot steps coming after him. He waited by the window and watched as Oliver reached it.

"Hello ugly," Oliver wood sneered as he entered into the light.

"I would say the same for you," Draco said calmly.

"So, I suppose you know why I'm here," the Quittich star stated.

"No clue, please leave," he said just as calm.

The man laughed then took out his wand. "Crutio!" he cried as Draco fell to the ground in a painful heap, spasming consistently in pain under the spell. It was removed then placed on him again but he did nothing but sprawl on the ground, occasionally an agonized grunt or groan protruding from his lips.

"Fight damnit!" Oliver yelled as he placed it on him again and again. He grew irritated.

Draco did not wish to fight; he just wanted Oliver to leave. He wanted to make sure Harry wouldn't be taken away by this man, even though he did not know exactly who he was, he could take a guess at the Quittich star body of who it was. He would distract him until he tired out, if he, himself, could last that long.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the Muggle way then?" Oliver asked angrily. He threw his wand aside and took out a bow and arrow. He aimed it at Draco and when Draco turned away from the man, disinterested he felt the sharp pain of an arrow digging in his back, but his skin was rough and fell out soon as it hit him but that did not stop him from tumbling out of the library window and unto the ledge that was about five feet below.

Oliver jumped after him, the soft snow turning into fierce sleet. He kicked the beast hard in the stomach making him skid across the ledge until he reached the end. Draco looked up, his weak body weakening even more at the kick, his head dizzy from the fall, and then he saw the arrow being point in a different direction. He looked up and saw Harry looking out at him, calling his name from the balcony of his window. He looked at Oliver in shock then got up and tackled the man and they both fell hard unto the next story's roof.

"That's more like it, you foul creature!" he cried grabbing a piece of the mansion that was in the shape of a snake and breaking it off to use as a club.

"Do you honestly think he'd want something like you when he has something like me?!" Oliver asked him, hoping to strike a nerve but did no such thing as Draco dodged him hitting him over the head. After a few more dodges Draco grabbed the stone figure from out of his hand and grabbed his neck. He held the man over the ledge with the weapon high in the air. Immediately, Oliver's mood changed.

"Please don't kill me! Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he cried as if he was a child scared he was going to be picked last for the kickball team, his hands scratching at the one that was wrapped around his neck. .

Draco looked down upon him and sneered then threw him unto the ledge and he went unconscious. He looked at the Quittich Player for only a moment. Draco then turned his head towards Harry and he saw him calling out to him. "Harry," he whispered, climbing up to him. A small smile perched upon his lips as he climbed; the full effect that Harry was back was finally sinking in. "Harry" he said again, so happy it should be true.

He reached the balcony and held out a hand for Harry to take but suddenly felt the worst pain imaginable in his side and looked down to see a hand holding a knife there. He turned his head and saw Oliver with his crazy eyes laughing in achievement. He roared at the pain and drew back from the balcony. However, this went totally unexpected by Oliver and with a parting scream, eyes wide and arms flailing, plummeted to his death.

About to fall over, Draco felt himself being lifted over the railing of the balcony. He opened his eyes as he felt his back fall unto the balcony floor and the knife be pulled out. He opened his eyes wearily. "Harry…" he whispered. He groaned then continued "…you saved me."

"Of course I saved you. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have come here," the other whispered self hatefully.

Draco hushed him by putting a mutilated finger to the man's lips. "Maybe it's better this way," he whispered.

"Don't you dare talk like that," Harry replied. "You'll be alright. We're together now, everything is going to be just fine, Draco."

His eyes closed as Draco stroked his face with his rough hands and tears fell down his cheeks as he grasped the large hand with his own and rubbed his face up and down it.

Draco smiled at the man he loved so dearly. "At least," he gasped, "I got to see you one last time…" and his eyes slowly slid closed.

"Please," Harry begged. "Please, don't leave me. Please, Draco, wake up!" he cried. However, Draco would not wake up. Tears poured out of Harry's eyes like a waterfall, his chest beginning to heave with sobs.

He whispered as he leaned into the man's slowing heart "I love you."

And as he said this, Ginny, having walked in to see this happen since the binding spell was broken at the caster's death, looked to her right to see the last petal fall. She bowed her head in a sad silence as she heard Harry's sobs through the night.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I was going to put this chapter and the last chapter together for one last bigger chapter, but I think the last chapter is pretty cool by itself. Warning, it's VERY short. But, since I've a day off tomarrow, I may edit it to be bigger. 

Radical Reviewers: Drowning Faith, Sinful Sakura, lazycrazykitten, whatsername916, Asato Sohma, slytheringirl4ever, Sarcastic wit, Anonymous, Dastardly-Lie (Naw, it wouldn't be better. It'd be this...over a very long period of time), Kat Davi, and Julia.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Tomarrow is the last chapter so...please review :)


	23. Half Acre

**Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer for this story! v.v um...I should make it special. I know! A Poem!**

**I do not own these guys.  
Their husbunds or their wives.  
I do not own these guys.  
Damn QueenGen needs a life.**

**Warning: Queer Germs **

* * *

Chapter 22: Half Acre

As Harry looked at the pale, cold face, he kissed the cheek of his departed lover, but pulled back as he felt something he hadn't expected at all: Warmth. He gasped as he saw a light begin to glow on the skin over where Draco's heart lay and begin to spread through him and he slowly began to rise up as if a pair of strong arms were lifting him up into the air.

A blinding light shined forth as he watched Draco go high into the air and was wrapped by the cloak that he had persisted to wear time and time again. Much like a cocoon, he was wrapped around tight, and then it loosened to show his body yet again. First his hands were to take effect as they slowly morphed to their old selves, soft, gentle, slender as a baby's skin. They were unscathed. Next were his bear like feet that became smaller and narrower, the claws of each finger and toe reducing to perfectly shaped nails. Then the rest of his body began to glow as it all changed back.

Tears still sparked in Harry's eyes fell as he watched in astonishment as a man that he remembered being so hideous to the eyes and revolting to the touch turn into the beautiful boy he knew from his school years, before fell gently back to the ground. He stayed where he was as he watched his beloved regain consciousness. "Draco?" he whispered in disbelief.

At first, it appeared that Draco was still dead, that the curse had been broken but not the curse of death upon the other. Harry was almost brought to mourn once again, which is one too much of course when it comes to one whom you love dearly, but he was stopped by a deep gasp coming from the man with the appearance worthy of a god. The gasps that followed were not as dire as his first and soon became more even as he slowly sat up. Harry watched the blonde look all around himself, however, his back was still to Harry.

"Draco…" Harry mouthed, a tiny sound coming out forth from his lips.

Draco however was too busy looking at his body that he'd been without for these past years. Eventually, he turned around to look at the emerald eyed man. "Harry?" he whispered back looking at him.

His face was far too beautiful for words. Where scars had run rampant upon his flesh was now new skin, glistening with the sheen only reserved for angels. His eyes were still metallic silver that could stab you in he gut with a single glance, but right now, his eyes could only provide Harry the warmth like that of being in front of a hot fire after being out in the cold, hard-hitting rain with a cup of hot chocolate slipping down your throat, as you are snuggled inside blankets of fleece and wool.

Draco faced him entirely, sitting on his knees. His torso was not as large as it had been; it was lean but still toned, for in the process of his recovery his shirt had been torn off his very skin. His muscles were taught, yet the skin looked so soft that it was not dominant in appearance and only a very healthily beautiful touch. His skin was the epitome of silk, its milk white color making him pure to the eyes.

"Harry it's…it's me. I'm back," he whispered in astonishment, looking at his hands and then touching his face, then running a hand through a full head of hair, practically silver as it glowed as the on coming sun hit his hair to make it glisten.

The sun began to gently rise and make everything seem new and fresh on the white snow on the ground.

Harry ran over to him and Draco took the smaller man into his arms and hugged him close, then pulled away, still grasping the other man's shoulders without fear of hurting him any longer with his monster like grip. They both gazed at each other with desire and with as much love as one could muster brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

They fit perfectly, like a glove to a hand. Harry was close up against Draco's smooth chest and Draco held Harry's cheek with the palm of his hand as their lips continued to dance around each other, both unable to believe that it were really happening, but willing to live in this fantasy as long as they could.

The kiss, which went on for a few minutes, would have gone on longer had a voice not cleared itself in the background.

"You know, it's funny," the voice said that they both recognized as Ginny as they turned to look at her, leaning against the balcony door's entrance. "How this would be the perfect ending a girl would ever dream of, and you two boys hog it all up."

Draco and Harry looked at her a bit shocked then they both looked at each other and broke into a laugh, and they both ran to Ginny and they both hugged her tight.

"Ugh, now I got queer germs!" she groaned but was smiling none the less.

Harry and Draco looked at each other yet again and as Ginny walked away from the two lovebirds, their lips met yet again as they would for many times to come.

As she walked away, she knew that she would never see her two friends again, for it was far too dangerous to let the others into their home since Draco was still wanted. However, she knew that it was for the best, and would simply tell them that Harry had decided to take an extended vacation.

However, she knew she would try to clear Draco's name until the day she died, if it took that long. Perhaps her name would always be on "mission" on the Weasley clock. Perhaps she would never be able to reconcile Draco's name. Perhaps she didn't mind too much, as long as she tried.

She looked back at the mansion and saw the sun outline the mansion that was now to be filled with passion, care, and love by the both of them, the loyal Slytherin and the determined Gryffindor.

A tear slid down her cheek as she slipped silently into the woods.

_Certain as the sun._

She went deeper into the forest, the animals of the wood coming to see her off.

_Rising in the east._

She looked back one more time while she could still see the dark shadows of the mansion.

_Tale as old as time_

The woods closed behind her as she took her last step out.

_Song as old as rhyme. _

"Goodbye," she whispered, tears freely falling down her face but a small smile gracing her face.

_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

:::The End:::

* * *

A/N- Well my story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it! I love all my reviewers and I really really REALLY want to thank the ones who have been with me this whole story. You know who you are. Every time I've been sad during this story I would just have to read these reviews and they would make me happy. I will miss reading your reviews every day!

Alright, Like I promised, I am going to explain the names of the chapters and where they come from:  
Chapter1: It was because he got a rose. It's from my mind. XD. 2: This is also from my brain, it's because there's a snowglobe part in there that always makes me laugh. 3: It's from Five For Fighting's song "Dying". 4: It's a church song that's one of my favorites ha ha. 5: By gods I hate lima beans XD. 6: Quote from the chapter. 7: It's from "Into the Woods" very very good.8:It's from Footloose. I think I was just listening to it when I chose it :D 9: It's from Avenue Q. Explains itself XD. 10: From Winnie the Pooh! 11: It's a book and a movie. Never saw/read it, Never will XD. 12: it's a song I think, i got it from my friend's sn. 13: Song I sang in chorus. 14: I heard it on the radio and immediately thought of this story. 15:Once again from avenue Q, it's sad v.v. 16: Dedicated to Anonymous 17: It's a REALLY sad song by Evanescence.18: It was xmassy 19: I thought it worked with the chapter.Um...I think it's alicia keys?? 20: I heard it being sung by Kelly Clarkson, don't know who it's by though. 21: By the Beatles. Scary O.O 22: Ugh, it's sung by so many people. Just look it up XDDD. 23: By HEM. It's about coming back home...I don't know seemed like a good way to end it.

Ok guys, I talked enough. If you want to continue talking to me or something, just PM me or something. I'm always welcome to chat! I love you guys forever!!!

Love, Queen Gen


	24. Update

Hello all of my good friends. I know, the story says "Complete" and "the end" and all...and I intend to keep it that way. Indeed, Beauty is the Beast, is done. Yet, another story has begun. I've gotten many messages and requests for a sequel to this story and, honestly, I wanted to write one. However, curse my own imagination, I couldn't think of a way to write one.

More than a year later, I have thought of one, and the first chapter has been produced and is on this site as you read this.

It is called "Naught but a Monster." Its plot is all figured out, but the story is not all written. So the updates will not be as quick, but I assure you that it will become another completed work.

So if you were one of those who wanted a sequel, have fun!

Love you all,

Queen Gen.


End file.
